


Photography Lessons

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: “You’re my favorite person in the world and my best friend, and sometimes it’s hard to live up to you.”





	1. Chapter 1

“You… want to take pictures with me?” 

Noctis shrugged. “Ignis says I spend too much time on the couch. Yesterday, he came in while I was playing video games and said, 'Noctis, please go outside.' No joke." 

Prompto burst out laughing. “But that’s the best part of being home! Procrastinating on homework, playing Assassin’s Creed, being a lazy couch potato…” he smirked. 

Noctis shoved him playfully and Prompto stuck out his tongue in response, giggling and taking his camera out of his pocket.

“Wow, real mature, Prom.”

Prompto smiled as he turned his camera on and started fiddling with buttons, adjusting the settings for the sun that was already going down. Noctis watched as he scrunched his eyebrows together and bit his lip in concentration, squinting at the device in hand. 

“But you could doing anything in” — he used air quotes — “‘the great outdoors.’ You could fish, go for a run, anything! Why the sudden interest in photography?” He looked genuinely curious, smiling up at Noct.

Noctis fiddled with his tie, trying to formulate a response that was honest without giving away his feelings for Prompto. “You take really cool photos, and there must be a reason you’re so passionate about taking them. You could give me photography lessons. Teach me the basics, the right... angles. You know, photography stuff. And maybe I’ll enjoy it.” 

There. That was half of the truth. He’d just leave out some of the other reasons — impressing Prompto with interest in his favorite hobby, having an excuse to spend more time with him, being able to take pictures of him in good lighting…

Prompto nodded, before sighing and handing his camera to Noct, who looked at him questioningly. “You’re already handing over your most prized possession? You trust me enough to take care of it?” he asked, only partly joking.

Prompto snorted. “Yeah… of course I trust you, Noct. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t?” He didn’t even look up as he set his backpack down and began digging through it, clearly searching for something.

“Uh, thanks,” Noctis said dumbly. “What are you looking for?” 

His question was answered as Prompto shoved his glasses onto his face, pushing them up on his nose. Noctis laughed.

“What? Do I look like a nerd?” Prompto pouted, fidgeting with his glasses. 

Noctis was quick to reply. “No, it’s just… the way you pushed your glasses up reminded me of Specs.”

Prompto laughed, but still looked a little awkward, uncertainty etched upon his face. Noctis handed Prompto’s camera back to him and gave him a little squeeze on the shoulder in reassurance. “Relax, Prom. I like your glasses.”

Prompto blinked. “Uh, really? You don’t have to say that, Noct.”

Noctis frowned, frustrated at how easily Prompto could shoot his compliments down. “Prom, I mean it. You look cute,” he said. He felt his face heat up as soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Prompto didn’t say anything in response, so Noctis did what he always did in situations where he made a fool of himself by sharing more than he’d intended — he pretended to flirt with Prompto.

It worked perfectly to diffuse the awkward tension that inevitably enveloped them whenever Noctis said something a little too revealing about how he felt towards his friend.

Prompto always assumed he was joking around, but usually turned adorably red regardless. He would stutter an undignified response that made Noctis feel a sense of accomplishment, and then Prompto would either shove him playfully, flick his cheek, or give him a friendly pat on the butt (Noct’s personal favorite).

What Prompto didn’t know was that Noctis meant everything he said to him, every single time.

When Noctis noticed Prompto’s wide eyes, slightly open mouth, and pink cheeks, he couldn’t resist adding, “No, not just cute…you look sexy,” and giving him a wink.

Prompto ignored his stuttering heart and decided to continue with their playful flirting. He swept a hand through his hair and said, “Thanks, babe,” watching Noctis’s reaction. 

Noct's stomach twisted into knots at Prompto's use of “babe,” and he hoped his darkening blush wasn’t too obvious.

He had to keep this going. Getting Prompto flustered was one of his favorite pastimes, and he wasn’t going to end it there.

“Anything for you, Prom…” he stepped closer, wiping a stray lock of blonde hair out of Prompto’s eyes and whispering seductively into his ear, “Anything.” 

Prompto shivered slightly and Noctis smirked before moving away.

“Anything…” Prompto said nervously. “I’d just… like to take some pictures of you,” he admitted, not joking around this time.

“Ah, you wanna take some pictures of me to save for when you’re alone?”

Prompto swallowed, blood rushing south. There was no way Noctis had actually said that. 

With a false confidence, Prompto set his shoulders back, determined to outdo his best friend. 

“Maybe, but I know what would be a better use of our time...” he said, smile growing on his face. And then he couldn’t help it — he burst out laughing.

Noctis prayed to the gods that Prompto hadn’t noticed the growing bulge in his pants, and he was so focused on willing his erection away that he barely registered Prompto’s laughter.

Noctis smiled as he watched Prompto clutch at his stomach, giggles shaking his shoulders up and down.

By the time Prompto finally calmed himself down and Noctis had cooled off, the sun had dipped below the horizon, and Prompto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking at Noctis guiltily.

“I’m sorry, Noct… We won’t really be able to get any good shots in now that the sun’s gone down…” he trailed off, feeling self-conscious all over again.

Noctis nodded, letting out a small chuckle. “No sweat, Prom. We’ll just start tomorrow instead. Do you wanna come over and play some Assassin’s Creed?”

Prompto’s face lit up at the invitation. “Yeah, of course!”

Noctis smiled and the two of them walked in companionable silence to Noct’s apartment.

Prompto felt his cheeks heat up as he recalled what Noctis had said to him earlier. He replayed it over and over in his head as they walked. He thought of Noctis winking at him. He thought of that damn smirk…

Then he reminded himself that it was all a joke.

_He didn’t mean any of that. Stop fooling yourself._

Noctis looked over at him with a small smile, and Prompto forced himself to smile back. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know how you do it, Specs. This is amazing,” Noctis remarked, chewing loudly on the casserole Ignis had made. 

“Thank you, Noctis. This particular dish is one of my favorites, but I will admit it is difficult to cook correctly. Nevertheless, it is manageable if one has patience." 

Prompto laughed. “ _You_ sure don’t have any of that, Noct!” 

Noctis glared at him from across the table. “Shut up, Prom,” he muttered under his breath. 

Noctis had called his advisor an hour ago, claiming he and Prompto were starving and pleading with him to come over and make something for them. Ignis had sighed and asked if Noctis had gone grocery shopping recently, wondering if there might be something in the fridge or freezer to whip up. Knowing that he rarely stocked up on any _real_ food, Noctis had thrown open the pantry and told Iggy that all he had were chips, causing an exasperated Ignis to come and cook for the three of them. 

Prompto was currently stuffing his face full of casserole. He groaned at the pleasant taste and licked his lips, drawing Noctis’s attention. He then made the mistake of glancing at Ignis, who was sitting next to Prompto. He had the smallest of smirks on his usually composed face. Noctis felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down, quickly finishing his meal and hoping Prompto wouldn’t make that indecent noise again. 

When everyone had finished eating, Prompto made sure to thank Ignis. “Thanks for the awesome food, Iggy! We’ll help you clean up the dishes if you want!” 

Noctis let out his own groan at that, knowing full well how spoiled he was acting. “Can’t we just call it a night?” 

Prompto’s mouth hung open in shock. “Noct, it’s like… 9pm!” 

Noctis had really only said that to get Ignis to leave. As much as he loved his advisor, he wanted more alone time with Prompto. Not that either of them needed to know that. 

"That’s quite alright," Ignis responded. "I can wash up. Did you finish your school work, Noctis?” 

Noctis snorted. “Not yet, Mom. But it’s Friday. I’ll just do it later," he said absentmindedly. 

“I take it you mean Sunday night.” 

“You know me so well, Specs,” Noctis grinned. 

Prompto quickly stood up from his chair, throwing his arms around Ignis, who had already gotten up to clear their dishes and start washing them. “Thanks, Iggy! You’re the best!” he exclaimed, squeezing Ignis tightly. Startled, Ignis awkwardly shifted to pat Prompto on the shoulder. "I’m glad you think so, Prompto.” 

Noctis frowned at the exchange, bitter jealousy filling him as Prompto praised Ignis. 

Ignis turned to look at the prince, taking note of Noctis's reaction. “I’m almost finished with these, and then you two can have your fun,” he said, smiling slightly. 

Noctis spluttered and Ignis dried his hands, saying goodbye to the boys. 

Prompto sighed as Ignis closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone. “Are you really that tired, Noct?” 

“Nah, I’ve got a few hours left in me. You wanna play more games?” 

Prompto nodded eagerly. 

♥

A few hours later, Noctis felt his eyelids dropping and saw Prompto yawn out of the corner of his eye. “Time to go to bed?” Prompto asked. 

Noctis nodded sleepily, and Prompto stood up and stretched. “I guess I’ll get going, then.” 

“Wait!” Noctis said, cringing at how desperate he sounded. At Prompto’s questioning look, he added, “Uh, just stay over. If you want to.” 

Prompto rubbed at his wristband and asked, “Are you sure? I don’t wanna be a bother.” 

Noctis huffed. “You’re never a bother, Prom.” 

After another moment of hesitation, Prompto perked up and said, “Okay! I might get up early to go for a run, if that’s okay? I’ll just slip out quietly and wake you up when I get back!”

“That's fine. What time do you think you’ll get up?” Noctis braced himself for the answer. 

“Mmm…" Prompto tapped his chin. "6:30? 7:00?” 

Noctis groaned. “If you let me sleep in, then we have a deal.” 

“What time do you wanna get up?” 

“… 10:00?” 

“Noct!” Prompto laughed, but nodded. “It’s a deal. Do you have any blankets I can use on the couch?” 

“You… wanna sleep on the couch?” 

“Isn’t that what I usually do?” Prompto giggled. 

“Yeah, but… sometimes you tell me your back hurts in the morning. And I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“Uh, okay…” 

“Sleep with me,” Noctis blurted.

_ Shit.  _

Prompto stared for a moment, but quickly recovered. “Wow, Noct. You must think I’m easy,” he smirked. 

Noctis looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. “You know that’s not what I meant,” he said. “Not that I’d _mind_ that, if you’re up to it,” he added, grinning at his best friend.

Prompto took a deep breath and shot a smile at Noctis, trying to come up with something equally witty to say. “Are you offering?” 

“Would you be willing?” 

Prompto gulped. If only Noctis knew how willing he actually was. 

“I thought you said you were tired. Do you really have it in you?” Prompto quipped, making his way to Noct’s bedroom. 

Noctis followed, surprised that Prompto was being so forward, even if they were just joking around.

“Like I said earlier, Prom — anything for you,” Noctis smiled. 

Prompto finally sighed and gave up the act, sitting on the edge of Noct’s bed. “Well, I actually might need a favor.”

“And what would that be?” Noctis asked, eyes twinkling. 

Prompto laughed. “I just need some pjs,” he said, taking his glasses off and setting them on Noct’s bedside stand. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure. You can borrow some of mine,” Noctis said, turning to dig through his drawer. He eventually found some sweatpants and a sleeping shirt. “I think these should work. They might be a little big, though.” He turned and found Prompto already taking off his shirt. 

Sometimes Noctis wondered if Prompto knew what he was doing to him. Maybe he _knew_ that Noctis had a massive crush on him, and he did things like this to torture him. 

Not that he was complaining. 

Noctis stared at his thin form, pale skin looking smooth and delicate. He wanted so badly to leave marks on Prompto's pretty little body. Thankfully, he had _some_ self-control. 

He handed the clothes to Prompto and told him he’d be right back, going to brush his teeth and get changed in the bathroom. As much confidence as Noctis had, he felt a little apprehensive about changing in front of Prompto. Plus, he needed to get out of that room before Prompto started taking off his pants. 

When he was finished changing into a similar pair of pajamas, Noctis walked back to his room and found Prompto laying on the left side of his bed, body stretched out on top of the covers. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling slowly. Noctis smiled at the sight, and felt his heart beating wildly at how _beautiful_ Prompto looked sleeping, wearing _his_ clothes. He looked so peaceful, and Noctis sighed as he whispered, “Prom?” 

“Yeah, buddy?” So he was still half-awake, at least. 

“Don’t you wanna get under the covers?” 

Prompto blinked sleepily and smiled at Noctis. “Oh, yeah,” he said, and adjusted the blankets, bringing the covers over his body.  He mumbled something incoherently, and Noctis chuckled softly at how quickly his friend was falling asleep again. 

Noctis crawled under the covers on the other side of the bed, turning to face Prompto. He tried to calm his breathing, but it was hard to relax when he was this close to Prompto, who was asleep _in his bed_. He closed his eyes, Prompto’s quiet breathing eventually lulling him to sleep, thoughts of a certain freckled blonde flooding his mind and taking over his dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis awoke to the sound of his shower running. _Prompto must have just gotten back from running_ , he thought vaguely. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and checked his phone for the time: 8:17am. 

Truth be told, the prince was still pretty tired and he knew if he went back to bed, Prompto would wake him up around 10 like he’d promised. Noctis was facing towards his bathroom, which was connected to his room. The door was closed but just behind it was his best friend, washing the sweat off of his body in Noct’s shower. As soon as the realization hit, Noctis felt his body react. He groaned, throwing an arm over his face in embarrassment, even though nobody was watching him. 

Noctis had started developing feelings for Prompto within the first few weeks of high school, after Prompto had worked up the courage to talk to Noctis after all those years had passed. And those feelings had just spiraled out of control from then on. Noctis was entranced by his cheerful spirit, his compassion, and his never-ending kindness. He loved hearing Prompto's contagious laugh (especially when Noctis was the cause of it); he loved his crooked smile. He admired Prompto’s charm, his sunny attitude, and his passion for life. Even his dumb jokes made Noctis smile, and his beautiful blue-violet eyes were captivating. Noct’s greatest weakness were the adorable freckles scattered across Prompto’s skin (his favorite was the prominent one above his left eyebrow). 

To keep it simple, Noctis had it _bad_. He was aware of just how bad he had it when his mind brought up forbidden images of Prompto, naked in his shower. As he listened to the water running just a room away from him, Noctis sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again _now_. Instead, he took a deep breath and allowed himself to fantasize. 

He wondered if Prompto would push his hair away from his eyes or let it fall in front of his face as he stood under the water. Was he facing the shower head, or facing away from it? What did he wash first? How warm did he like the water? 

_Prompto closing his eyes as the water trickled down his lean torso and long legs…_

_Full body on display…_

_Prompto touching himself in the shower until he reached his release…_

Noctis’s dick was throbbing now, and he finally gave in, bringing his hand down to his crotch. _No going back now._ He was actually going to touch himself to thoughts of his best friend. 

And they were only separated by a door. Gods. 

Noctis began stroking himself slowly as he pictured himself walking into the shower to join Prompto. He could finally touch him… 

He would cup his cheek, kiss him sweetly on his soft lips, and then move to kiss along his neck, his chest, and lower, lower… 

Noctis bit his lip to stifle his moan. His body felt like it was on fire, but that only made him need this even more. He quickened his pace, stroking faster under the covers, vivid imagination painting pictures he’d like to hang on his wall. 

The sound of the running water only helped with the experience, and if Noctis shut his eyes (which he did), he could almost pretend it was real… 

He’d wash Prompto’s hair first, careful not to get shampoo in those pretty eyes of his. After he’d rinsed the shampoo out, Noctis would move on to washing Prompto’s body, running soap from his shoulders all the way to his toes, making sure to touch every part of his soft skin along the way. He would caress every part of him, showing Prompto how much he adored him, how much he _worshipped_ him. And every once in a while, he would move back up to Prompto’s lips to kiss him, slowly and passionately. He would take his time pouring the feelings he’d been harboring for _so long_ into every touch of lips, every brush of skin, every slow grind of his hips into Prompto’s cute little ass. He wanted to show Prompto how _beautiful_ he was and how much he wanted him.

Noctis was close. He could feel the pleasure building up inside, nearly ready to pour over. 

_He could finally find out just how many freckles Prompto hid underneath his clothes._

The object of his desire was showering just feet away; Prompto was _so close_ to Noctis, the bathroom door the only barrier between them… 

And that thought was what made him come apart. A wave of ecstasy coursed through his veins, and he shuddered through his release, panting hard, beads of sweat dripping down his body. 

The water turned off. 

Noctis’s heart leapt in his throat as he heard Prompto padding quietly across the floor to the counter where he’d probably set his clothes. 

He’d have to wait to change his clothes and his sheets (he sure as hell wouldn’t let Ignis go anywhere near _this_ load of laundry) until Prompto gave him some privacy and left his bedroom altogether. Noctis cringed at the stickiness on his hands, hoping his friend wouldn’t be much longer. 

And just like that, the door opened and Prompto emerged in a haze of steam, the scent of vanilla flooding the room.

Noctis was going to combust.

Prompto looked truly ethereal, angelic in his beauty, and Noctis couldn’t help but stare as he took in what Prompto was wearing — his clothes. 

His clothes! _ Again!  _

He’d apparently taken a long-sleeve shirt and black jeans out of one of Noct’s drawers, and _damn_ did he look good in black. He shook his wet hair slightly and Noctis was sure he was making googly eyes at the sight.

“Hey, buddy! You’re awake!” 

He always sounded so enthusiastic and chipper. Noctis appreciated that, even when he was exhausted and some of his body was covered in come. 

“Yeah…” he said shakily, hoping his face wasn’t burning as he came to terms with what he’d just done. “Looking good,” he remarked, and he meant it with every fiber of his being. 

Prompto looked down at his clothes and rushed to explain himself. “Oh, yeah! I’m sorry, Noct, I hope it’s okay if I wear these! I just didn’t have a change of clothes other than my school uniform, you know?”

“What did you wear on your run?” 

Prompto shuffled his feet and Noctis smiled at how adorably guilty he looked. “Took more of my clothes?” he smirked. 

“Yeah, just some that you use for training…I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have even slept here, being so unprepared — ” 

“Prom!” Noctis said while laughing, “It’s okay. I’m totally fine with it.” 

Prompto grinned and Noct felt a flutter in his chest. 

“Thank you, buddy! You’re the best!” 

“You say that to all the boys,” Noctis whined, remembering Prompto’s sentiment to Ignis the night before. 

Prompto huffed dramatically. “I only _mean_ it when I say it to you,” he said in a surprisingly small voice. 

Even as his heart skipped a beat, Noctis asked quietly, “But, uh… you _did_ wanna stay over, right? I didn’t mean to make you feel forced to stay if you didn’t really want to,” he muttered.

Prompto laughed lightly. “Of course I wanted to stay, Noct! I love hanging out with you,” he said, eyes shining with genuine happiness. 

“Well, just know that you’re always welcome to wear my clothes if you end up staying the night, okay? And you don’t have to ask.” 

Prompto smiled and nodded. “Do you think you have anything I could have for breakfast in your kitchen? I get kinda hungry after I run,” he said sheepishly. 

“Uh, yeah, I think so… you might have to dig around a little…”

Prompto left the room to grab his breakfast (Noctis hoped he had some cereal _somewhere_ ) and Noctis cleaned himself up, changing into fresh clothes and going to the bathroom to sort out his bedhead and brush his teeth. He tried not to think about who was just in the shower that he was standing inches from, but the thoughts came unbidden regardless. He also thought of Prompto sleeping next to him in his bed the night before, and wearing his clothes… 

To anyone else, it would look like they were _together —_ a sickly sweet, domestic couple. Noctis deflated, however, as he reminded himself that Prompto was not actually his. 

He wanted him to be. So badly it hurt. It wouldn’t be hard to just… make a move. Confess his feelings. Terrifying, yes, but not a particularly complex task. Whenever he started thinking, _Fuck it, I’m telling him,_ fear held him back. Not to mention that news of a relationship between himself and Prompto (a civilian of no noble blood) would be considered quite the scandal. And who knew how it could affect their relationship if they were found out? 

But more than anything, he was afraid of losing him. If he were lucky enough to be able to hold Prompto in his arms, kiss him, and whisper sweet nothings into his ear… he would _never_ be able to go back to being just friends, should something go wrong. 

Not when he loved Prompto with all of his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes profusely*


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto eventually found some stale cereal in Noctis’s pantry and while he and Noctis ate their pathetic breakfast, Noctis listened fervently as Prompto gushed about all of his favorite spots to take pictures and what he’d learned from the photography class he’d taken last summer. 

“So, it’s really up to you where you wanna go, but I have an idea of a good place!” 

“What’s your recommendation? I think I should just listen to the expert,” Noctis teased. He smiled as Prompto continued his excited rambling. 

“Well, when I went for my run this morning I chose a path I haven’t been down before, and it’s absolutely gorgeous! It’s kind of behind the neighborhoods just past school, you know those cute little brick houses?” Noctis nodded. “There’s a path down there around a big pond! I ran by lots of bikers and people walking their dogs. It’s like a little park or something! Super cute.” 

“That sounds like a nice spot,” Noctis agreed. 

“Okay! So should we walk over there?” 

Noctis blinked. “That’s a long walk…” 

Prompto giggled, amused by Noct’s laziness. “Come on, dude. It’s only like… two miles! And it’s not much farther from school and you walk _there_ every day!” 

Noctis sighed and nodded, to which Prompto clapped excitedly. He grabbed his camera bag and they were almost out the door when he paused. 

“What’s up, Prom?” 

“Maybe I should stop at home and change first,” he said quietly. 

“Nah, I told you it’s fine if you borrow my clothes. In fact, you wear them better than I do.” He smiled warmly at Prompto’s light blush. 

“Yeah, but like, they’ll know!” 

“Who will know what?” 

“The people! They’ll figure it out and then I’ll be locked away for wearing the prince’s clothes! They’ll think I stole them like one of your crazy admirers or something!” 

“Okay, first of all, I don’t think anyone will notice because they’re just normal street clothes. And if they did, who cares? Plus, I’ll be with you so nobody can throw you in jail for stealing — which you didn’t actually do.” 

Prompto hesitated but gave in to Noct’s charming smile. 

They left Noctis’s apartment and began the trek to their photo op, talking and laughing along the way.

♥

“So after the meeting, my dad walked me down to the sparring room so I could train, and guess who we walked in on with their hands all over each other?” 

Prompto’s eyes widened. “It wasn’t…” 

Noctis raised his eyebrows and nodded in affirmation. 

“No way!” Prompto stared at his friend, before bursting into giggles. “I can’t believe that happened! Did they, like… were they…” he looked down, face turning red. 

“They were dressed, thank Six. I would’ve been scarred for life,” Noctis said with a shudder. “But you should’ve seen the look on Gladio’s face — _that_ would’ve been a moment for you to capture on camera!” 

Prompto was beside himself with laughter, tears forming in his eyes. “What did your dad say?” 

“I think he just felt bad to be interrupting them, to be honest. Iggy didn’t talk to Gladio for a _week_ after that. He was too mortified.” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that story after it happened!” 

“Yeah, I guess I just forgot,” Noctis laughed. 

“Man… How long have they been together now?” 

“Like, a year? They’re a lot more careful to keep it on the down-low now,” Noctis remarked. 

“Awww that’s so cute! I totally ship it!” 

Noctis smiled at how ridiculously adorable Prompto was. “Who else do you ship?” 

“Hmm… Iris and that guy she has a crush on… Jacob or something? Yeah, Jacob! But I can’t think of a good ship name for them,” Prompto said dramatically. 

“Ship name?” 

“Yeah! You put their names together, so like, Gladio and Iggy would be Gladnis! Cute, right?” he asked cheerfully. 

“What would our ship name be?” 

_Oops._

Prompto didn’t seem to mind and took it as more unabashed flirting. 

“Nocto?” he suggested, and then immediately shook his head while Noctis laughed. “Eh… that sounds kinda dumb… How about Promptis?” 

Noctis pretended to mull it over in his head and finally gave a slow nod. “I like that one better.” 

“Do you ship us, Noct?” Prompto blurted. 

Noctis immediately broke eye contact with Prompto. He couldn’t handle answering that question while Prompto smiled brightly at him, his eyes shining with cheekiness. 

He decided to answer with utmost sincerity. “Of course I do, Prom. We’d totally be a cute couple.” 

When he finally allowed himself to look up, he was surprised to find Prompto biting the inside of his cheek and looking at the ground, walking a little more slowly than he had been before, almost as if he were deeply concentrated on something. 

Prompto never responded, and they walked for a few more minutes in silence before Prompto lit up once again. “We’re almost there! I can see our spot up ahead!” 

Sure enough, they were now walking around the line of houses Prompto had mentioned before, a little ways off from the back of their school. Noctis smiled softly at Prompto’s enthusiasm, but couldn’t help but feel a little bitter that Prompto hadn’t reacted to his confession (even if he thought it was a joke). 

They passed the last house on the block and turned a corner, where the sidewalk turned into a pathway that split off in two directions, making a loop around a large pond in the center. 

“Ta-da! Isn’t it beautiful, Noct?” Prompto squealed. 

“Yeah,” Noctis said quietly, taking it all in. There were trees lining the path, cherry blossoms just beginning to bloom. The pond glittered in the sun and there were two small families of ducks calmly swimming. There were a number of people there, some riding bikes, others walking hand-in-hand with their partners, and a few families with young children running around in the grass, refusing to stay on the designated path. 

“I think we could get some good shots of the cherry blossoms, or the ducks, or maybe do some people-watching and capture some of those moments!” 

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked curiously. 

“My photography teacher’s favorite subjects were random people she saw on the street. Sometimes she asked for permission to take the photos, and sometimes she would just take pictures really discreetly so that they were totally candid. She told me to try it out because I mostly take pictures of nature and stuff, but she said I should go out of my comfort zone and experiment with something new, and I’ve really enjoyed taking those types of photos recently,” Prompto said happily. 

“That’s cool, Prom. But… why do you like taking pictures of people you don’t know?” 

Prompto smiled softly. “Everyone has their own unique story, you know? And sometimes those stories don’t get told. But if we stop and look around once in a while, and capture little moments of people we think of as strangers, when we look back it’s almost like they were our friend. Like we know them a little better, and maybe we can learn something from them.” 

Noctis was in awe. “I like the way you see the world,” he said fondly. 

Prompto looked down shyly. “Thank you, Noct.” 

♥

They walked slowly around the loop, Prompto giving instructions to Noctis as he took pictures of the trees, the pond, and passersby as they went along. Noctis was overwhelmed with how many settings there were on Prompto’s camera and how much fiddling he had to do just to get the right shot. He definitely had a new appreciation for Prompto’s carefully crafted photographs. He’d always liked the pictures Prompto eagerly showed him, but now that he knew what went into it, he was even more impressed. 

They had almost gotten back to the part of the path they’d come from, when Prompto decided to demonstrate how to adjust the lens to something that was already up-close, and he leaned down to take a picture of a pretty pink flower. 

_Don’t stare at his ass, don’t stare, don’t stare…_

He stared. 

They walked a little further and spotted an elderly woman crouched down on the grass next to the pond, feeding bread to the ducks. 

She looked up and smiled at the boys, and Prompto asked if she’d be okay with Noctis taking a few pictures of her feeding the ducks. 

“Sure thing, dear,” the woman replied with a kind smile. “But I warn you that I don’t look too great in photographs these days,” she laughed. 

Prompto laughed along with her, but assured her she looked great. Noctis said nothing, smiling at the interaction. 

“So, Noct, what do you do first?” Prompto said, looking over at him.

Noctis held the camera up to his eyes and tried to remember everything Prompto had taught him while they’d been out. “I look through the viewfinder and make sure there’s a clear focus on the subject and not a lot of ‘background noise,’” he said, repeating what Prompto had told him a few minutes ago. 

“Mm-hmm! Then what?” 

“I have to decide which orientation the photo will be in — I think I’ll do vertical — and press on the little button,” he said, and a flash went off when he did so. 

Prompto giggled. “It’s okay, just hit the back button when the picture shows up, and then we’ll try again. You just pressed down a little too hard. Make sure you press it lightly so it focuses on one of her eyes, and after you move the camera back to where you want it positioned, you can press all the way down!” 

It took Noctis a minute to find the back button. He squinted into the viewfinder, and saw the woman leaning down to throw some bread into the pond. He held the button down more lightly this time, and the camera made a little beeping sound, notifying him that it was focusing on wherever he pointed the camera at right then. He brought it up slightly to focus on her left eye, and then carefully moved back to his previous position, making sure to get the woman and the ducks in the shot. He pressed harder and there was another flash, and Prompto clapped a little, coming to look at the photo over Noctis’s shoulder. 

Noctis could feel Prompto’s breath on his neck as he inspected the photo. It took some self-restraint not to lean into Prompto. 

“This is a pretty good shot, buddy! Would you like to see, miss?” he asked their model. 

She waved them off. “I’m sure it’s a nice picture, but I’d rather not look at any photos of myself,” she said, chuckling to herself. 

Prompto nodded and turned back to Noctis. “Alright Noct, I’ll show you how to change the settings so that it adjusts to the lighting. That one was just a tiny bit overexposed.” 

“Overexposed means… what again?” Noctis asked, embarrassed at how much he’d already forgotten. “I swear I’ve been listening,” he assured his friend. 

Prompto put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “I know! If you take photos outside when the sun is the brightest, it can make the subject look washed out,” he explained. “So if we change the exposure settings, the camera adjusts to the sun and will counteract it.” 

“Got it,” Noctis said, letting Prompto show him how to change the settings. He took a few more shots and showed them to Prompto, who praised them proudly. 

“Awesome, those are even better! You’re a natural,” he said and winked at Noctis, grinning. 

Both of the boys were surprised when the woman offered to take a picture of them. “It might just be a simple photo, but would you like me to take a picture of you two?” she asked. 

A wide grin appeared on Prompto’s face and he handed her his camera. He knew he could just take a selfie with Noct, but it would be a little easier this way. Plus, this woman was so friendly; he couldn’t pass up the opportunity when it was offered. 

“Thank you!” Prompto said cheerily. He went back to stand by Noctis and slung an arm around him, putting up a peace sign. Noctis laughed and as the woman said, “Say cheese!” he leaned over and lightly kissed Prompto’s cheek. 

Prompto’s eyes widened and he looked at Noctis, the tips of his ears turning red. “What was that for?” he asked quietly, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. 

“For being a good teacher,” Noctis replied, briefly brushing his thumb across Prompto’s cheek before stepping away and retrieving the camera from the sweet old woman. “Thanks,” Noctis said, shooting her a smile, and began walking back the way they had come from, ready to go home and relax. 

“Come on, slowpoke,” he shouted over his shoulder, knowing full well that _he_ was always the slow one, not Prompto. 

Prompto thanked the woman once again for allowing them to photograph her, and she smiled and said, “You two are a very sweet couple,” before walking off in the opposite direction, leaving Prompto spluttering, blushing, and rooted to where he stood. 

“Prom?” Noct called, looking behind him. Prompto took a deep breath and jogged up to Noctis. 

“Sorry,” he muttered under his breath, looking a little shaken up. 

Noctis scrunched his eyebrows together. “You okay?” he asked in concern. 

Prompto sighed. “That woman. She said we’re a cute couple.” 

Noctis felt his heart begin to race. “That’s cool,” he said nonchalantly. 

“So you don’t mind if people think we’re together?” 

Noctis shrugged. “I don’t care what they think,” he said. 

Prompto didn’t know how to feel about Noct’s answer. “But… we’re not actually together,” he said quietly, bright eyes focused on the cherry blossoms they were about to pass. 

Noctis took a deep breath and made sure Prompto was looking at him when he spoke. 

“We could be.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Prompto stopped walking and stared at Noctis, who looked serious as ever, neither frown nor smile upon his face, giving nothing away. Noctis was purposely keeping his face neutral, waiting for Prompto’s response. There were a lot of things he wanted to do — smile, reach forward and touch him, kiss him — but he refrained. He wanted Prompto to feel comfortable. It was all on his terms, and Noctis knew he should give him some space. 

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked quietly, finally finding his voice. 

Noct resisted the urge to grab Prompto, shake his shoulders, and proclaim loudly, _I love you, idiot! Can’t you tell? Don’t you believe that I was serious when I said that?_

Instead, he chose his words carefully. “I mean, we could be together. Like, an actual couple. If you wanted to be.” 

Prompto shifted his weight back and forth nervously, and whether it was confusion or disbelief written on his face, Noctis wasn’t sure. 

“Can we keep walking?” he asked, running a hand through his blonde locks. 

Noctis nodded, heart in his throat. 

They walked all the way back to Noct’s apartment in silence, neither one of them bringing up a different, more light-hearted topic. Noctis pretended that he wasn’t freaking out on the inside, but every time he glanced at Prompto and his friend didn’t look back at him, Noctis was hit with a wave of fear, one that he hadn’t been expecting after he had confessed. He’d thought that Prompto might feel the same way about him, but now he was starting to wonder. If Prompto returned Noct’s feelings, why was he so silent and contemplative? Wouldn’t he have just told Noctis he felt the same, and they’d have been smiling and laughing once again, maybe even holding hands right now? 

It was strange to see Prompto so silent. He was usually full of energy, talking excitedly to whoever would listen (Noctis always listened), gesturing wildly and goofing around. There wasn’t even the hint of a smile on his face; he looked so serious that Noctis was starting to get worried. _Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything — why is he acting this way if not for what I said?_

The moment they stepped inside Noctis’s apartment, Noct flung himself onto the couch and Prompto carefully rested his camera on the kitchen table before walking cautiously over to Noctis, who patted the spot next to him as an invitation. That’s when Prompto smiled again, and though it was a small one, there was a brightness to it that made Noctis’s heart flutter. 

_There’s the Prompto I know._

Prompto sat down next to Noctis, keeping a little bit of space between them. It must have been intentional, because normally Prompto would sit beside him so their thighs pressed together, swinging his legs over Noct’s, or wind up practically in his lap. 

Noctis sighed. “Look, Prom, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable — ” 

“You want to be with me?” Prompto asked, finally looking Noctis in the eyes. 

Noctis gulped. _Out with it_ , he thought. _You basically already told him. Just keep going._

As he stared back at his best friend, memories flooded his mind. The two of them at school, Prompto’s lunch ruined after he’d sprayed milk everywhere from laughing at one of Noct’s jokes. Walking home together every day. Noctis bringing Prompto to the citadel for the first time to introduce him to his dad. Prompto’s unrelenting loyalty. Prompto’s laugh. The two of them attempting to do homework but ending up playing video games instead. Prompto mimicking Ignis and Gladio and Noctis laughing so hard he got a stomach ache. Prompto’s youthful curiosity. The gift Noctis had gotten him for his birthday the past October, a special kind of camera lens that Noctis knew nothing about but Prompto had thanked him over and over for, throwing his arms around Noctis in a crushing hug. The collage of pictures themed around Noct’s fishing trips that Prompto had gotten him for Christmas that Noctis still had in a frame. Prompto’s goofy smile and deep thoughts. The way he talked. The way he looked at Noctis, the way he said his name. The way he had felt next to Noctis in his bed, a warm presence that felt so natural, so _right_ that he missed it as soon as Prompto left the bed. Noctis flushed at the memory of jerking off to thoughts of Prompto just earlier this morning. His freckles, his body, his lips, his eyes, his essence. 

“Noct?” 

He was snapped back into reality by the very person he’d been thinking about, who was staring at him with concern in his light eyes, specks of violet floating within his irises. _You want to be with me?_ he’d asked. 

And then Noctis knew what to say. 

“More than anything, Prom.” 

Prompto inhaled sharply as tears prickled in his eyes, threatening to spill. He hoped Noctis wouldn’t notice, but the next time he blinked, one of the tears fell and slid down his cheek, cool on Prompto’s skin. 

Noctis almost panicked. _You made him cry!_ he scolded himself. 

But before he could say anything more, Prompto crawled into Noctis’s lap and threw his arms around his neck, crying softly into his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked, at a loss of what to say or do. 

To his surprise, Prompto laughed and lifted his head up to look at Noctis once again, a watery smile forming on his face. “I’m really happy,” he said, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. 

A surge of relief and pure elation filled Noctis to the brim and he laughed, bringing his hands to Prompto’s and carefully moving them away from his face, settling their hands in Prompto’s lap instead. “It’s okay, Prom. You don’t have to hide anything from me.” 

Prompto nodded and laughed once again and Noctis brought one of his hands up to brush away a tear that was slowly falling down Prompto’s face. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, not really meaning to say it aloud, but smiling as soon as he did.

Prompto’s freckled cheeks turned pink. “I was scared you didn’t like me that way,” he whispered. “You would always joke around with me, and I figured it didn’t mean anything, and that made me sad because I _wanted_ it to mean something…” 

Noctis nodded, listening with a small smile on his face, eyes shining while he took in the beautiful boy sitting in his lap. “Prom, can I tell you something?” 

Prompto hummed in response, curious as to what Noctis would say. 

“Every time I flirt with you, every time I have in the past — I mean every word of it.” 

Prompto’s face was flushed a bright red at this point and he ducked his head, suddenly shy. “Really?” he asked quietly. _Gods, he’s adorable._

“Really,” Noctis replied sincerely.

Prompto blinked a few times and a grin lit up on his face. “You wanna be with me!” he said, though it wasn’t a question this time, more of an exclamation. 

“Since forever,” Noctis admitted, smile still on his face.

Prompto took a deep breath and smiled brightly once again, leaning in towards Noctis. “Ditto,” he said and lightly kissed Noct’s nose. 

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto, pulling him as close to himself as possible, and Prompto wrapped his legs around Noct’s waist, allowing himself to be pulled in and scooting up to meet Noctis. Noct couldn’t hold back any longer — his heart was too full, and Prompto was too beautiful, and _he feels the same way…_

“Prom, can I kiss you?” 

Prompto licked his lips and nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward. 

Their lips met and it was even better than Noctis had imagined it would be. Prompto’s lips were soft while Noct’s were slightly chapped, but they moved together in a rhythm they quickly discovered. Prompto tasted like honey and vanilla and sunshine. Noctis swiped a line along Prompto’s bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission. Prompto allowed it and Noctis carefully slid his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, to which Prompto moaned. He brought his hands up to Noct’s hair and pulled lightly at the dark strands, making Noctis shiver in delight. 

They broke apart to breathe and Prompto was panting a little, eyes wide, grinning. Noctis pinched his tiny hips teasingly and Prompto squeaked in response, earning a laugh from Noctis, who pecked Prompto on the cheek for the second time that day. They shifted so that Prompto was laying down across the couch, head in Noct’s lap, Noctis stroking his hair blissfully. 

Prompto eventually had to go home, however, mentioning that his parents might be wondering where he was by now. Noctis sighed and let him get up. But when Prompto said he was going to go change back into his school uniform, he shook his head and insisted that Prompto just return Noct’s clothes to him the next time they saw each other. Prompto agreed, blushing at the thought of wearing Noct’s clothes in his own home, knowing he would probably wear them to bed in hopes that even when he showered and changed in the morning, his bed would still smell like Noctis. He grabbed his school uniform and camera bag, heading for the door. 

Noctis leaned against the doorframe, smirking at Prompto’s blush when Noctis shamelessly gave him a once-over.

“Call me,” Noctis said cheekily, and Prompto rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, Noct.”

Noctis laughed for a moment, but his smile softened when Prompto shyly stepped closer to him.

“Actually, though. I’ll miss you.” Noctis pulled him in for a lingering embrace and Prompto whispered, “I’ll see you at school, ’kay?” 

Noctis nodded and reluctantly pulled away, knowing Prompto had to go home. Prompto flashed him a toothy grin as he waved goodbye. Noctis watched Prompto walk away until he couldn’t see him anymore and let out a content sigh, finally closing the door. 

Nothing could wipe the smile off his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text messages: _Prompto_ , **Noctis**

Noctis had been itching to hang out with Prompto the entire week. The only time they’d really spent together was when they’d walked home from school each afternoon. Noctis always missed Prompto when they were apart, but ever since Saturday, something had shifted. It was no longer quite the same feeling as it had been before; there was an underlying excitement and fluttery feeling that Noct felt every time he thought of Prompto. Not that it hadn’t been there before, but now it was increased tenfold with the constant replaying of their kiss in Noct’s head. It was exhilarating, but also quite distracting. 

He could barely pay attention in classes, while attempting to get some homework done, or while stuck in obligatory meetings with his father. He’d never been much for any of that before, but he _definitely_ couldn’t focus now — not when his mind drifted to Prompto every other minute. He sometimes caught himself and tried to redirect his attention to whatever he was _supposed_ to be doing, but most of the time, he embraced the distraction and let his mind wander. 

He’d been texting Prompto on and off throughout the week, whenever he had the chance. They’d talked about the same sort of things they always did, but there were a few added signs that they weren’t just friends anymore. 

Noctis was attempting to sleep through his English class without being caught by his teacher, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and straightened in his chair when he saw that Prompto had texted him. 

[12:14pm] _Heyyy Noct :) I’m boooored. I also don’t understand Latin like what does any of this mean?! :( Is your class going any better?_

[12:15pm] **I wouldn’t know, I’m literally half awake. I can’t believe you took that class.**

[12:18pm] _It’s just cuz my academic advisor said I should take at least one language course before I graduate. College applications and all that jazz. :\_

[12:19pm] **Are you going to apply?**

[12:21pm] _Probably, yeah. I don’t have anything else important to do lol. I don’t really have any commitments or obligations after we finish here. Might as well :)_

[12:24pm] **Must be nice…**

[12:25pm] **I’m joking btw**  
****

[12:26pm] _Ugh I’m sorry :( If you ever get sick of being prince, just know you have the best best friend ever that will remain by your side! And who will also keep your head from getting too big ;) To me you’ll always be just Noct. :)_

[12:30pm] **Just Noct, huh? That’s how you see me? ;)**

[12:31pm] _Just Noct is my favorite person in the world._

[12:31pm] _:) <3 _

Noctis’s heart nearly stuttered to a halt. Prompto was so honest and so kind, and he had a way of saying just the right thing to melt Noct's heart. 

[12:32pm] **Best friend?**

[12:35pm] _I guess we’re not just best friends anymore, haha! We never really talked about it, did we?_

[12:37pm] **Not really, but we can take things a step at a time, okay? You don’t have to think of me as your boyfriend yet if you don’t want to.**

Noctis internally cringed, realizing that bringing up the _idea_ of being boyfriends made it obvious that Noctis really _wanted_ Prompto to be his boyfriend. 

[12:41pm] _Okay, but what if I want to? :D_

And just like that, the butterflies in Noct’s chest were back. 

[12:43pm] **That can be arranged. xx**

[12:44pm] _*swoons*_

[12:47pm] **We’re having a small group discussion now ugh. I’ll see you after school, okay? Usual spot.**

[12:48pm] _Okee, see ya there! :)_

♥

The final bell rang at 2:30, and Prompto rushed to grab his and Noct’s favorite white bench on the side of the school, underneath the shade of a large tree. They’d picked that bench a while back because it was close enough to the front doors that they could see when the other came out, but far enough away that they didn’t feel crowded while everyone filed out of school.  
****

[2:34pm] _The handsome young man waited, hours turning into days, days turning into weeks…_

[2:35pm] _Hoping his beloved prince would show._

[2:38pm] _The prince had promised his love that he would meet him in the “usual spot,” and there he remained for all those days and nights, always keeping faith that his prince would come back for him someday…_

[2:45pm] _dude where are you :( </3_

As the last text message delivered, Prompto spotted Noctis coming out the front doors. Noctis approached the blonde with an apology on the tip of his tongue. “I’m sorry, Prom. My teacher had me stay late to get help on chemistry. I didn’t understand a single thing we talked about in class today. She must have seen how confused I looked or something,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Prompto clucked his tongue in mock disapproval. “Were you sleeping again, Noct?” 

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Very funny. I _tried_ to pay attention. That class is the worst,” he remarked, shaking his head in frustration. 

“Chemistry, huh?” 

Noctis nodded. 

“I know a thing or two about chemistry.” Prompto nudged Noct’s shoulder and burst into giggles. 

Noctis smirked. “I know. That’s why I’ve been thinking about kissing you the whole week,” he said softly, making sure there wasn’t anyone lingering too close by. 

Prompto’s face pinkened and he bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. He’d gotten used to Noctis’s flirting, but it still always made him feel flustered. And due to recent events and a confession on both of their parts, Prompto was now highly aware of how _real_ Noct’s flirting was. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you, too,” he muttered shyly, and Noctis smiled in response. 

♥

As they approached Noct’s apartment, Prompto was ready to say goodbye and walk the rest of the way to his own house, when Noctis surprised him with a compliment. 

“You should wear your glasses more often,” he sighed dreamily. Prompto shook his head and looked away, embarrassed that he’d forgotten to put his contacts in that morning and had to resort to wearing his dorky glasses. 

Noctis brought his finger up to Prompto’s chin and gently tilted it so that he was looking at Noctis once again. “I mean it. You’re gorgeous. With or without glasses. I just think they’re cute on you,” he said honestly, smiling softly. 

Prompto let out a sigh and stepped closer to Noct, hoping Noctis would be the one to make a move. 

Noctis waited, however, until Prompto picked at his wristband nervously and asked, “Can we kiss now?” 

_How can someone be so pure? Gods, he’s perfect._

Noctis smiled and nodded, bringing his lips to Prompto’s and kissing him softly. Prompto relaxed into the kiss and slung his arms around Noct’s neck, tipping his head a little to the side for their comfort. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and let them rest there, wanting very badly to move his hands just a _little_ bit lower, but stopping himself before he gave into the temptation. 

Prompto pulled away first and grinned at Noctis, freckles standing out among his pale skin, happiness etched across every feature. 

“Prom, do you wanna, like… go out this weekend?” Noctis asked, watching Prompto’s eyes widen. 

“Like… a date?” Prompto cocked his head to the side cutely. 

Noctis grinned. “Yeah, like a date. We can go anywhere you want to, do whatever you want. We can even get dressed up, go somewhere fancy, if you want,” he shrugged, trying to look nonchalant while clearly flustered, fidgeting with his backpack straps and shuffling his feet back and forth. 

Prompto’s cheeks flared at the prospect of Noctis dressing up. He’d been fortunate enough to see Noctis in formal wear whenever he was making some important public appearance at one of his princely affairs. And he would not say no to seeing him dressed up _just for him_ …

An idea popped into Prompto’s head — something he’d wanted to do for a long time, but had never really had a reason to. _And it would be so romantic with Noct!_

“I want to go dancing!” Prompto squealed excitedly. 

Noctis blanched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your feedback on this fic. I hope you found this chapter enjoyable!


	7. Chapter 7

“Uh… sure, Prom,” Noctis said awkwardly, smiling and hoping he looked enthusiastic about the idea. Prompto’s raised eyebrow proved that he’d failed. 

“You don’t wanna go dancing, do you?” Prompto asked, lips curling into a knowing smile. 

Noctis let out a huff of laughter. “Is it that obvious?” 

Prompto shoved his shoulder lightly, rolling his eyes. “Uh, yeah! Pretty obvious! But… that’s okay, we don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. We can do something else,” he said, trying to hide his slight disappointment. 

Noctis knew him too well, though, and he shook his head. “No, Prom. I want to do whatever _you_ want to do. So if you’re so keen on dancing, we’ll go,” he said, a genuine smile upon his face. 

Prompto rubbed at his wristband and asked, “Are you sure? I want you to have a good time on our official first date!” he said brightly, eyes shining. 

Noctis reassured him quickly. “I’m sure. As long as I’m with you, it’ll be amazing,” he said. 

Prompto blushed and shook his head slightly. “You’re so cheesy, Noct,” he said teasingly. 

“I speak the truth,” Noctis said as he took his backpack off. “Do you wanna come in for a bit?” he asked hopefully. 

Prompto’s smile widened. “Hell yeah!” he said, removing his backpack as well. 

They walked into Noct’s apartment building, and Prompto started humming absentmindedly as they stepped into the elevator. Noctis pressed the 12 button and leaned against the wall, eyes shifting over to his best friend who was scratching his nose. Prompto looked over a few seconds later to find Noctis staring at him with a wide smile on his face. He stopped humming and looked away, blushing. 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Noctis said, shaking his head as the elevator door opened. 

Prompto bit his lip and followed Noctis out of the elevator. 

“I know a prince who’s pretty cute,” Prompto grinned as they reached his door. 

“His boyfriend’s way cuter,” Noctis sighed blissfully as they both set their bags down. 

Prompto shook his head. “No, I’m not,” he said quietly. 

Noctis stepped forward and kissed Prompto. His intention was for it to be a light, chaste touch of their lips, one meant to comfort, but Prompto had other ideas. He sighed into the kiss and pulled Noctis closer, sliding his fingers into Noctis’s hair, making it even messier than it already was. Their kiss quickly turned from gentle and sweet into one full of desperation and heat. 

Noctis tugged lightly on Prompto’s shirt, breaking apart from Prompto to unlock the door to his apartment. 

He jammed his keys into the door in haste, successfully unlocking it after a moment or two of fumbling, and he pulled Prompto in behind him. The moment both of them were inside, Noctis slammed the door shut and gently pushed Prompto against it, effectively trapping him in between the door and his arms, sealing their lips together once again. 

Prompto made a small noise in the back of his throat  — almost like a whine — that had Noctis shivering in anticipation. 

Noctis moved from Prompto’s lips to his neck, and sucked and nipped at the skin lightly at first, but increasingly harder and wetter as Prompto kept making those hot little noises. 

“Noct…” 

His name falling from Prompto’s lips with that breathless quality, Prompto saying his name _in this context_ … Noctis felt his dick twitch in his pants. 

Prompto tipped his head back against the door, letting his eyelids fall shut as Noctis continued to kiss his neck, marking him with love bites as he went along. 

Noctis brought his head back up and felt a rush of warmth pooling in his groin as he got a good look at Prompto panting against the door, mouth hanging open slightly and eyes shut in bliss. He gently brought Prompto’s arms up and pinned his wrists to the door, careful not to touch his wristband. He moved forward to nibble on Prompto’s earlobe, and the blonde fidgeted a little in surprise. 

“That tickles, Noct!” he said, laughing lightly. His eyes opened wide, to be met with Noctis’s darker, lust-filled ones. Prompto’s eyes were more violet than usual, pupils blown wide. A light blush stained all of his freckled face and his eyelashes fluttered demurely. 

And that shy, innocent look _did things_ to Noctis. 

He let go of Prompto’s wrists and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him messily. 

He finally allowed himself to press against Prompto completely, their bodies as attached as they could be with their clothes still on. 

_Holy shit._

Both boys groaned as their clothed erections brushed against one another. 

“Are you okay, Prom? Is it okay if I do this?” Noctis asked gently, a softness in his eyes that made Prompto’s heart flip. 

“Yeah — I’m good,” he whispered, a shy smile on his face. Noctis had no idea how much it meant to Prompto that he was checking in, asking for his permission to continue. 

Noctis’s lips curled up into a small smile and he cupped the back of Prompto’s neck, kissing him passionately once again. 

Prompto let out a little gasp of pleasure as Noctis slowly ground his hips against Prompto, the delicious friction making his eyes roll back. Their lips connected between gasps and moans, and Prompto slid his tongue into Noctis’s mouth fervently. 

They broke apart for air and Noct ran a hand through Prompto’s silky blonde locks. 

“Gods, I want you,” Noctis managed to say a little breathlessly. 

He tried to calm himself down a little bit, hoping he wasn’t coming on too strong. He took a few breaths and backed away from Prompto slightly, giving him some space, no longer crowding him against the door. 

Prompto shivered at Noctis's words, and he swallowed thickly. “I want you, too,” he said quietly, even as panic began to settle into his gut. 

_We’re going to have to get undressed…_

Noctis smiled and brought his lips to Prompto’s again, pouring the same amount of love and want into this kiss as the last, but with a little more patience and care. 

His hands were resting on Prompto’s lower back, and he moved them to his hips, rubbing tiny circles into his body. Prompto shrunk back minutely but let Noctis continue. He wanted to please him; he wanted to touch and be touched. He wanted him so desperately. 

_He’ll see all of me…_

Noctis pulled away from the kiss, gently taking Prompto’s hand. 

Prompto let himself be led into Noct’s bedroom, hazy with arousal and anticipation, but he felt his nerves building up, anxiety taking over, making his stomach flip-flop unpleasantly. 

Noctis kissed him again, gently lowering Prompto onto his bed and climbing over his body carefully, hovering just inches above him. Prompto was almost distracted enough by Noct's kisses to forget his insecurities. Almost. 

Prompto tried to remain as present as possible, frustrated with how distracting his thoughts were, pulling his focus away from the boy above him whom he loved so deeply. They were about to be connected in the most intimate of ways, and all Prompto could think about was being _completely exposed_ to Noctis and how much that _terrified_ him. 

Noctis pressed feather-light kisses on both of Prompto’s cheeks and brushed his lips over his jaw as he brought his hands up to Prompto’s collar, very slowly moving his fingers to the top button on Prompto’s shirt. 

_He’s gonna notice the stretch marks and the pudge on my belly._

“Is this okay?” Noctis asked with so much care in his voice that Prompto almost wanted to cry at how sweet his boyfriend was. 

_He’s gonna see the scars._

Prompto froze, eyes widening. 

“Prom? What’s wrong?” 

“Stop!” Prompto said, the word coming out louder in his panic than he’d meant it to. 

Noctis’s eyes widened in shock and he immediately pulled his hand away and slowly backed off, moving to sit down next to Prompto. 

“Are you okay?” he asked with worry. 

Prompto gulped and sat up slowly, nodding. 

Noctis hesitantly put an arm around his shoulders, hoping that he was comforting Prompto rather than scaring him further. He felt his stomach twist into nervous knots. “Was that too much?” he asked guiltily. 

Prompto took a shaky breath, eyes locked onto the floor. “I… liked what we were doing. None of that was too much. Just… can’t do more than that,” he said vaguely, not ready to divulge all of his body issues to Noctis just yet. 

“I’m so sorry, Prom… I got carried away,” Noctis said, his voice pained. He was so angry with himself. He’d pushed Prompto too far, too soon… 

“No, Noct,” Prompto shook his head. “It’s okay… You didn’t pressure me. You’re… the best.” He briefly met Noctis’s eyes as he said this, only to look away again, the concern on Noct’s face too much to handle right then. “It’s _me_ , okay? I’m, uh. I wanted to be ready, but… I’m scared,” Prompto said, staring at his hands in shame. 

Noctis gently massaged the back of Prompto’s neck, speaking softly. “I understand, Prom. It’s okay, we don’t have to jump to that step if we’re not ready.” 

“But…” Prompto protested and sighed. “I want you… I’m sure of _that_ ,” he blushed. “But maybe we could slow down a little,” he said in a small voice. 

Noctis nodded, mentally slapping himself. “Of course,” he said quietly. 

“Are you… mad?” Prompto asked tentatively, peeking at Noctis. 

“No, Prom! I just wanna make sure you’re okay! I’m so sorry,” he apologized again. “We can move as slowly as you want, okay? You call the shots, and I’ll follow your lead,” Noctis said, a reassuring smile on his face. 

Prompto let out another small sigh, leaning into Noct’s touch and resting his head on his shoulder. Noctis kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair soothingly. 

Prompto smiled at the comforting feeling of Noct’s fingers combing his hair, but he still couldn’t help thinking,  _I’m letting him down._

But Prompto knew it was necessary to stop when they had, even with how much they wanted each other. If Noct had seen Prompto’s body, he wouldn’t just be disappointed. 

_He’d be disgusted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only Prompto could see himself the way Noct sees him! :( 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading ♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter has descriptions of self-harm. I've updated the story's tags to reflect this. It also goes more in depth on Prompto's negative feelings towards his body. If either of these is triggering for you, please tread carefully ♥
> 
> Text messages: _Prompto_ , **Noctis**.

Noctis flopped onto his couch, only to sigh when he realized he’d left his backpack in the hallway. He got up and retrieved it, settling back down. He took out his chemistry notebook with the intention to get some homework done, but his mind kept drifting elsewhere. 

Prompto had left just ten minutes ago, apologizing to Noctis and leaving in a hurry, saying he had to be home for dinner. Noctis knew it was somewhat unlikely that his parents would be home to eat with him, but allowed the excuse anyway, saddened by how distracted and dejected Prompto seemed. 

He was frustrated that he hadn’t helped Prompto relax, even while he gently carded his fingers through Prom’s hair, the two of them sitting on Noct’s bed in silence. 

On the one hand, he completely understood Prompto’s nervousness. Hell, he was nervous himself. He’d never done anything like that with anyone. 

He hadn’t really felt anxious in the moment because he was so _sure_ of his feelings for Prompto, sure that he wanted to share that level of intimacy with him, and only him. 

But now that he was reflecting on what had almost transpired, his hands were sweating and his heart was racing. 

Noctis let out a huff of laughter and shook his head as it dawned on him that he really didn’t know what the hell he was doing. In the moments he’d just shared with Prompto, he’d been so consumed by his arousal and love that he hadn’t even realized they weren’t prepared. Prompto had probably been thinking of that, too. 

But it wasn’t just nervousness that Prompto had expressed; Noctis had seen pure _fear_ on his face. He couldn’t help but feel like there was something else going on, something that made his boyfriend freeze up in panic. While he certainly wasn’t fond of that thought, it remained with him as he tried to focus on his schoolwork. 

After fifteen minutes or so of getting next to nothing done, he decided to text Prompto and make sure that he was okay. 

[6:43pm] **Hey Prom. Just wanted to check in. I miss you already x**

[6:43pm] **Are you okay? I’m really sorry about earlier. I promise we’ll take things slower from now on. We’ll only do what you’re comfortable with, okay? x**

He was worried that Prompto might be busy, but felt relief wash over him when his phone buzzed a few minutes later with Prompto’s name on the screen. 

[6:48pm] _I’m good Noct :) You don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong._

Noctis frowned, not quite satisfied with that answer. Prompto had seemed pretty shaken up even when he left, planting a kiss on Noct’s cheek and smiling with a lack of the usual brightness that came with it. 

[6:49pm] **Are you sure you’re okay?? You seemed really upset.**

It was awhile before Prompto answered. The minutes ticked by and Noctis kept checking his phone for a message, fully aware that it would vibrate if Prompto responded. He managed to get a little bit of his homework done while he waited anxiously for a reply. 

He was thinking about calling Prompto when his phone finally buzzed. 

[8:57pm] _I promise I’m okay now. <3 _

Noctis sighed, trying to accept his answer while still feeling like something was off. He tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject and asking Prompto something he’d been meaning to for a few days now. 

[9:01pm] **Hey I was thinking. Would you like to come to the citadel with me tomorrow?**

[9:07pm] _The citadel! *_*_

[9:07pm] _For what??_

Noctis took a deep breath and began typing, choosing his words carefully. 

[9:10pm] **I was thinking maybe we could tell my dad about us. We don’t have to if you don’t want to, though. No pressure at all. x**

[9:14pm] _Really? Are you sure?_

[9:17pm] **Yeah. It feels weird to hide it from him, and I want him to know how happy you make me**

[9:17pm] **:)**

[9:21pm] _Isn’t it like_

[9:22pm] _Kinda soon?_

[9:22pm] _Don’t people usually wait a little longer to introduce their boyfriend to their family? ;)_

[9:25pm] **Probably. But I don’t see the point in waiting any longer.**

[9:28pm] _You think we’re like_

[9:29pm] _Serious enough to do that?_

Noct’s eyebrows creased together in confusion. _Huh?_

[9:32pm] **You don’t?**

[9:34pm] _I do! My feelings for you are very serious, Noct <3 I’m just surprised you wanna tell him so early, that’s all _

[9:36pm] **I mean with how long I’ve been obsessing over you it doesn’t feel too early ;)**

[9:37pm] **Like I said Prom, it’s completely up to you.**

[9:41pm] _But what if he doesn’t approve?_

[9:44pm] **He’s going to approve Prom.**

[9:44pm] **He already approves of you. x**

Noctis slouched back in his couch, stretching as he waited for Prompto’s reply. His eyes were starting to close on their own and he blinked to keep them open. He hadn’t realized how tired he was. 

[9:50pm] _Only as your friend._

[9:52pm] **He already knows I’m bi and he doesn’t care lol if that’s what you’re worried about? <3 **

It was true; Noctis had awkwardly confessed over dinner one evening a year or so back —  _“Hey, Dad? I’m bisexual. Just to let you know.”_ Regis had simply nodded and smiled. He’d never treated Noctis any differently since. 

[9:55pm] _That’s good <3 But I mean _

[9:56pm] _He’s probably gonna question it_

Now Noctis was really confused. 

[9:57pm] **What do you mean??**

Noctis sent the text and set his chemistry homework aside, laying down and resting his head against the couch cushions. 

He wanted to stay up later and keep talking to Prompto, but exhaustion from the long school day and intense evening caught up to him, and he drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. 

♥

The sun woke Noctis up much too early for his liking, the light of the sunrise shining brightly through the windows and onto his face. He groaned and grabbed his phone to check the time. 

6:13am. 3 text messages from _Prom <3_. 

It was then that he remembered the conversation they’d been having the night before. He unlocked his phone to read Prompto’s messages. 

[10:14pm] _He’s gonna wonder why you chose me_

[10:14pm] _I don’t know why either_

[10:16pm] _I’m not good enough for you Noct_

♥

Prompto awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing loudly on his bedside stand and the main theme from Assassin’s Creed III blasting on full volume. 

He rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up in bed, reaching over to turn off his alarm. He realized then that it wasn’t his alarm at all — it was Noctis’s ringtone. 

He gulped and cleared his throat, sliding his finger across the screen to answer the call. 

“Noct? What are you doing up so early?” 

“Prom, what’s wrong?” Noctis asked, distressed. 

Prompto sighed, instantly regretting the texts he’d sent to Noctis as his tears fell onto his pillow the night before. 

“Noct…” He searched for the right words, but Noctis spoke again before he could say anything. 

“Why did you say you’re not good enough for me?” he asked. 

Prompto flinched, guilt setting in when he heard how upset Noctis sounded. 

“Um…” 

“That’s not true, Prom. You’re perfect! Of course you’re good enough for me; you’re better than enough,” Noctis said in a rush. 

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, tears prickling behind them. 

_Why do I cry about everything? I’m such a baby._

“Can I come pick you up?” Noctis asked hopefully. 

“You don’t have a car,” Prompto pointed out half-heartedly. 

“I’ll get Ignis to drive.” 

“Okay… But why do you wanna pick me up? Where are we going?” 

“I wanna talk to you in person. We can go for a walk or something — We can take pictures!” Noctis spoke with so much more enthusiasm than he usually did that Prompto didn’t have the heart to say no, even if he was still embarrassed about yesterday. 

Everything had been so wonderful, and Noctis had been so sweet to him… 

But Prompto had messed it up, of course. Ruined the moment completely by his freaking out. 

There were so many flaws underneath his clothes. He still took his picture every morning before his run, keeping the photos to help him stay motivated. One day, he’d _finally_ be skinny. He had made many improvements to his physique over the years; he’d lost a lot of the weight and extra fat that adorned his body when he was younger. But he still had some problem areas — _gross, chubby areas —_ and he avoided looking at himself in the mirror for any longer than he had to. He’d snap his picture, sigh, and get dressed, covering up what he could. 

Prompto knew his thoughts surrounding his body were bordering on obsessive. Luckily, he didn’t have as bad of a relationship with food as he used to — he’d built a lot of healthier habits into eating, a stark contrast from the greasy fast food he often ate as a child. He made sure he had enough protein and ate his fair share of fruits and vegetables. He only indulged himself with special treats and desserts on rare occasions. 

But he’d always been a sucker for carbs. 

So whenever he ate a meal full of them, his legs twitched with the urge to _run_. 

_Burn it off quickly. Before it settles into your waistline. Before it stretches out your stomach._

And he would. Sure, he ran every morning anyway. But on _those_ days — the days that he felt guilty for consuming the pasta or the bread — he’d run again. Sometimes twice as far, hoping the extra mile or so would make a difference. 

But no matter how hard he tried, he still saw the fat clinging to his body, glaringly obvious whenever he looked down at himself. Whenever he leaned down, he could feel the rolls forming on his tummy. 

There was an unhealthy coping mechanism that had stemmed from his body issues, one that he probably wouldn’t repeat, but that he still caught himself thinking about — _fantasizing_ about — even though he knew it was wrong. 

He’d cut himself one night six months ago, after a particularly large meal left him bloated and crying in the bathroom at his sad excuse for self-control. _Why did I have seconds? I shouldn’t have even had the first serving…_

He’d needed a distraction from how horrible he felt about himself, and how _weak_ he was for crying about it. He needed to replace his emotional pain with the physical. 

He'd found a razor blade and cut small lines across his stomach, not deep enough to do any real damage, but enough that it stung and left scars. 

He remembered the sick sort of satisfaction he’d felt when he watched drops of blood form on the part of his body he hated the most, the part of him he was most ashamed of. Where he’d always stored so much fat and could never quite get rid of it all, even at eighteen years old. 

It had only been the one time, but the scars were still there, faint on his pale skin. 

“Prom? Can you hear me?” 

Noct’s voice startled Prompto and he realized he’d been lost in thought. He took a deep breath and forced himself out of bed, ready to begin his morning routine. 

“Y-yeah, you can come pick me up. I’ll get my camera,” he said, voice shaking slightly. 

He had to take the daily picture anyway. 

“Okay, sounds good,” Noctis said, relief clear in his voice. Prompto smiled softly. 

Then he remembered. 

“Noct?” 

“Yeah?” 

He looked down at his stomach and sighed. He tried to sound cheerful when he answered Noctis. 

“Can you wait for a bit before you come? Just give me an hour or so! I’m gonna go for a run.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are struggling with low self-esteem, self-harm, or negative feelings about your body, you have my love and support. I'm always here if you want to talk. ♥ 
> 
> I apologize for the amount of angst in this chapter. I promise things will get better for our dear Prompto! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! I'm touched by your sweet comments and honoured to have such lovely readers.
> 
> [Contact](mailto:scattereddream415@gmail.com)


	9. Chapter 9

“Be right back, Iggy,” Noctis said as he climbed out of the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him loudly and jogging up the steps to Prompto’s door. He always looked forward to seeing Prompto; his best days were spent with him. But this morning felt very different. 

He was glad they were hanging out, but there was a lingering tension in the air. Noct’s stomach was turning, and his gut told him that he _should_ be worried. 

_I’m not good enough for you Noct._

Prompto’s text had sparked both confusion and immense concern in Noctis. His heart raced unpleasantly when he’d read it and he had shot up in his makeshift bed, his mind reeling. Prompto’s words seemed so out of the blue. 

Sure, he sometimes shied away from Noct’s compliments, and Noctis knew he wasn’t the most confident guy around, but this? This was completely different — a blanket statement that covered Prompto’s entire _existence_ ; he wasn’t just insecure, he truly felt _inferior_. 

The realization made Noct’s heart ache. 

He knocked on Prompto’s door and his boyfriend opened it a moment later, camera bag slung over his shoulder and hair wet from the shower. 

_So cute._

Noctis immediately pulled Prompto into a tight hug, kissing him on the cheek and asking how his run was. 

Usually, Prompto had a lot to say about his daily run. He’d tell Noctis which path he took, the scenery he saw, and the pictures he planned to take when he went back to further explore the area. His face would light up when he mentioned how good the fresh air felt; he’d say it was a beautiful day. 

This morning, however, he seemed significantly less chipper as he answered Noct’s question. 

“Good.” 

Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist, leading him to the Regalia. Prompto flinched when Noct’s fingers brushed his hip, but Noctis didn’t notice. 

“Where are we going?” Prompto asked, giving a small smile when Noctis opened his door for him. Noct climbed into the backseat as well, wanting to stay as close to Prompto as possible, even for the car ride. 

“We’re going to the lake,” Noctis said, hoping Prompto would be up for it. 

Prompto brightened slightly. “That sounds good,” he said, grin appearing on his face. 

_Little victories._

Noctis knew that Prompto would be excited about going to the lake. He’d mentioned that it was one of his favorite places to relax and take pictures, and Noct also knew it was a special treat to go down there; it was about fifteen miles away and there weren’t any direct bus routes. 

“How are you doing today, Prompto?” Ignis asked quietly from the driver’s seat. 

“I’m good. Thanks for the ride!” Prompto said with a little more enthusiasm. 

It was in his nature to respond cheerfully to anyone asking about his day; he’d never mention if he weren’t doing well. He didn’t want to be a burden. 

Noctis reached for Prompto’s hand and squeezed it, and they ended up holding hands for the entirety of the car ride. 

When they arrived, Ignis pulled into a parking spot and let the boys out, mentioning that Noctis should text or call him when they were ready to be picked up again. 

“And remember the opportunity I told you about earlier,” Ignis said with a small smile in Noct’s direction. Prompto looked between the two with confusion, while Noctis just nodded to Ignis and whispered to Prompto, “Come on, let’s go to the dock.” 

Prompto nodded and fell into step with Noctis. 

There were multiple docks, but Noctis led Prompto to one that was unoccupied by any fishermen or parents watching their kids swim. 

They sat down on the wooden bench at the end of the dock and let the cool breeze tickle their faces, sun shining down brightly on them — a perfect spring morning. 

“I can’t believe you got up so early,” Prompto said, breaking the peaceful silence. 

Noctis snorted. “I know, right. As soon as I dragged myself out of bed, I raided the cabinets for food ’cuz I realized I never ate dinner last night…” He shook his head. 

_Neither did I._

“Why didn’t you eat dinner?” Prompto asked nonchalantly. 

Noctis paused, thinking about it. “I was doing homework — believe it or not — and talking to you and then I fell asleep on the couch before I got around to eating.” 

“Oops,” Prompto said light-heartedly. 

Noctis chuckled. “Did you have a nice dinner? You said your parents were home, right?” 

Prompto felt sweat forming on his hands just from the simple question. 

_Did you have a nice dinner?_

He didn’t want to lie to Noctis. He valued honesty and knew that Noctis did, too. But he couldn’t tell him the truth. He would give Prompto that worried look and ask _follow-up questions_ … and Prompto would feel even worse than if he fibbed. He could at least answer the other part truthfully. 

“Actually, my parents didn’t show up. They came home a lot later; I was already in bed. But yeah, dinner was good.” 

Noctis nodded. “What’d you have?” 

_Crap._

“Uh… I just ordered pizza. And I made myself a salad. Gotta get in the greens, unlike you!” He laughed forcefully. 

Noct’s smile indicated that he believed him and Prompto released a tiny sigh of relief. 

“So… what was Ignis talking about before he left?” Prompto asked curiously, eager to change the subject. 

Noctis grinned. “You wanted to go dancing, right?” 

“Totally!” 

“Well, that’s the ‘opportunity’ Iggy was talking about. Remember the garden gala I’m forced to attend every year?” 

Prompto laughed, eyes shining. “Yeah, I definitely remember all your complaining about how stuffy it is and how you hate getting dressed up and talking to people you don’t care about,” he teased. 

Noctis huffed. “Yeah, whatever. This year I’m actually looking forward to it, because apparently we can bring guests! There’s always some dancing towards the end, and it’s actually really pretty outside with the lanterns and the cherry blossoms blooming and everything. I mean, galas aren’t my thing but I can always appreciate the view, at least. And I know _you_ get excited about dressing up all fancy and you wanted to go dancing, so…” Noctis took Prompto’s hand in his and cleared his throat dramatically. “Will you do me the honor of accompanying me as my royal escort?” 

Prompto shoved Noctis playfully but flushed nonetheless and nodded. “Of course I would!” His eyes crinkled as he smiled brightly, showing off his cute laughter lines. 

Noctis laughed at how endearingly easy it was to get Prompto all flustered and shy. 

“When is it?” Prompto asked excitedly. 

“Next weekend, on Sunday.” 

Prompto nodded. “I’ll clear my schedule of nonexistent plans just for you!” He giggled, leaning into Noct’s shoulder. 

As happy as Noctis was that Prompto was acting more and more like himself with every moment that passed, he knew they had to talk about more serious things. He took a deep breath and watched Prompto’s head move up and down with the movement of his shoulder as he did so. 

“Hey, Prom?” 

Prompto hummed in response. 

“Why did you send me that text?” Noctis asked calmly, trying his hardest not to sound judgmental or accusatory. 

Prompto knew exactly which text he was referring to. He sighed, moving his head from Noct’s shoulder and leaning back against the bench, his shoulders slumping and cheeks pink. “I’m sorry, Noct. I shouldn’t have sent it.” 

Noctis frowned, watching his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” he said quietly but firmly. 

Prompto bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. 

_Don’t panic. He’s asking because he cares about you._

Noctis waited patiently for a response, watching the wind flutter through Prom’s golden locks. In the background, there were children laughing and seagulls chirping. The sun warmed Noctis’s body and the smell of the lake brought back memories from old fishing trips. 

It would have been relaxing had he not been so worried about Prompto. 

Finally, he took a deep breath and responded. 

“I… I want to be good for you, Noct. I wanna be exactly what you deserve. I want to be…” 

_Skinny. Pretty. Strong. Smart. All the things I’m not…_

Prompto chose not to voice those particular thoughts. He sighed and continued talking anyway. “… I don’t know. I just… you’re not just ‘Prince Noctis’ to me. You’re Noct, my favorite person in the world and my best friend, and sometimes it’s hard to live up to you.” 

“What?” Noctis asked incredulously. 

“You’re… charming and handsome and strong and smart, and I’m… not.” 

“You’re all of those things,” Noctis said, exasperated. “You’re more than that! You’re caring and kind and beautiful and funny,” he said, just to name a few of the entries in his long list of _Things I Love About Prompto Argentum_. 

“Noct, I… want to believe you when you say such nice things to me. I really do, but it’s hard. Maybe you see me that way because you like me, but it’s not reality.” Prompto scratched at his wristband and looked down at his shoes. 

Noctis wasn’t much of a crier, but he felt close to tears right now. Prompto’s thought process was so… off. It was scary how much he believed himself to be _so much less_ than he really was. Noctis had no idea how to comfort him, because if Prompto could barely believe his _boyfriend_ , how would he ever feel confident in his own skin? Even if he believed _Noct_ meant every compliment he gave him, that didn’t equate to him believing the words were _true_ in and of themselves. _That_ was why he brushed off compliments left and right; _that_ was why he looked so embarrassed when Noctis called him cute or told Prompto that he admired him. His perception of reality was entirely different from Noct’s, who _knew_ his boyfriend was bright, pure, and inspiring. Prompto couldn’t see himself that way no matter how many compliments or reassurances Noctis gave out. 

It was heartbreaking. 

He pulled Prompto into a warm hug and spoke quietly into his ear. 

“Prom, the way you see yourself, the way you think of yourself — _that_ isn’t reality. Prompto, you’re… I don’t really believe in angels, but you’re the closest thing there is to one. I wish you could see how _I_ see you — then you’d understand why you mean so much to me.” 

Noctis leaned back so he could look into Prompto’s eyes. “Don’t _ever_ think you’re not good enough for me, Prom. That couldn’t be further from the truth. I feel lucky to even call you my best friend, to _know_ you. So it’s an honor to call you mine. I don’t know how to help you, Prom, but I _want_ to help in any way I can, so if there’s something I can do to make you feel better about yourself, tell me and I’ll do it. And I’ll remind you over and over again how fucking amazing you are. I wanna tell you and I wanna _show_ you. I’d kiss away your doubts if I could,” Noctis said with a soft smile, brushing his thumb over Prompto’s cheek. 

“Just… please, try to believe me. Someday, you’ll be able to see yourself the way you _truly_ are.” 

Prompto looked hesitant, but his blonde brows were furrowed in concentration. He was trying to take in all of Noct’s words, put them in a treasured box inside of his head, and _keep_ them there, rather than cast them aside as untruths as he was often quick to do.

He felt a smile tug on his lips as he looked at Noctis, whose hair was getting messier from the breeze, whose eyes were kind and focused on his own, whose smile showed how much he cared. 

Prompto sighed and nodded, trying to actually _believe_ what Noctis had said. He felt soft lips touch his cheek and he smiled wider, throwing his arms around his friend. “You’re too nice, Noct. I can’t believe everyone thinks you’re just a spoiled brat prince.” 

Noctis spluttered, pleasantly surprised that Prompto was in a joking mood once more. Whenever he teased Noct, it meant he was truly happy. 

He wrapped his arms around Prompto and clicked his tongue. “That’s no way to treat royalty,” he said with a laugh. 

Prompto whacked him on the shoulder, and Noctis felt the tension ease around them. 

He smiled when Prompto stood and grabbed Noct’s hand to pull him up. “Come on, lazy. Let’s take some pictures!” 

His toothy grin was the encouragement Noct needed to know that everything would be alright. 

Maybe Prompto was finally starting to believe him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's getting there ♥


	10. Chapter 10

“Noct, try to relax,” Prompto laughed, shaking his head as he looked through his camera’s viewfinder. 

“It’s hard to relax when I know you’re taking pictures of me,” Noctis huffed in reply. 

“Just pretend I’m not even here! The best photos are the ones you get when people don’t know they’re having their picture taken!” 

“Then you shouldn’t have told me,” Noctis laughed. 

Prompto sighed. “Come on, Noct. I explained this to you! We’re practicing taking portraits. I want to show you different angles you can get and different ways to frame the photos!” 

Noctis nodded, turning back to look out at the water once again. He felt a little ridiculous, hearing Prompto’s camera flash from behind him, wondering if the photos would turn out all right even if he was an uncooperative model. 

“That’s good, Noct! It’s always a better picture if you look natural.” 

“Coming from the guy who loves posing for pictures,” Noctis smirked. 

“Hey! I…” Prompto sighed in defeat. “You’re right, I _do_ do that. But that’s just me being silly.” 

Noctis laughed, shoulders shaking, and he turned to look at his boyfriend, who snapped another shot when he wasn’t expecting it. 

Prompto grinned, inspecting the photo. “Aww, that one was _cute_!” he said cheerfully. 

Noctis sauntered over to Prompto and crossed his arms. “Oh, really?” 

Prompto rolled his eyes at Noct’s antics. 

“Tell me, Prom. Are you sure you’re not just taking these photos of my ‘silhouette’ so you can stare at my ass?” 

Prompto’s face reddened, his freckles hiding behind the blush. “No… definitely not.” 

Noctis laughed again and put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m kidding,” he said before leaning in to whisper, “But feel free to take whatever kind of pictures you want.” 

Prompto shuddered at the way Noct’s breath tickled his ear and backed up slightly, ducking his head and pretending to study the pictures on his camera while his cheeks burned. 

Noctis grinned, reaching for the camera. “My turn?” he asked hopefully. 

Prompto bit his lip but nodded, silently handing over his camera. He supposed he should have realized that Noct would be practicing with Prompto as his model, but the thought had slipped his mind. He really didn’t want to be in any pictures, and he certainly didn’t want to look over their photos from today later and groan at how stupid he looked in every one of Noct’s photos. He’d have to delete them as soon as he got home. 

Noctis took pictures of Prompto both from behind and from the side, trying to frame the photo so that Prompto was the main feature rather than the lake behind him. 

Prompto mentioned there was a setting that blurred the background so that if you were taking portrait-style photos of someone, they would be the main focus and the background would fade away. Noctis used this to take his pictures and he was able to snap quite a few while Prompto was genuinely laughing at the dumb jokes he was cracking. 

“You’re _Noct_ funny,” Prompto said even through a bright smile, and Noctis was glad he got a picture right then. His face was framed by the sunlight and the water in the background drew attention to Prompto’s light blue eyes. His smile was the best part of the picture, and Noctis made a mental note to ask Prompto to send these to him later. He wanted this one in a frame for sure. 

Prompto finally turned to Noctis and asked quietly, “Can we be done now?” 

Noctis hesitated, surprised at the question. Prompto loved taking pictures, so why did he want to stop all of a sudden? Nevertheless, he saw the way Prompto rubbed at his wristband and watched his eyes shift to the dock, and knew he was uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, sure,” Noctis replied, handing the camera back to Prompto, who quickly shoved it back into its case. 

The two of them walked back to the shore in silence. Noctis kept glancing at Prompto, trying to read his expression. Normally, Prompto wore his heart on his sleeve, but lately Noctis was struggling to read him. Prompto was usually open and chatty but he’d been quieter today, even when they were taking pictures. There were moments that he joked around and seemed to be himself once again, but Noctis could sense that he was putting up walls. 

Was there more to what they’d talked about earlier? Was Prompto keeping something from him? Why was his guard up in front of _Noctis_?

Prompto’s eyes met Noct’s and he smiled, and Noctis almost believed that it was a real smile, but there wasn’t the light in his eyes that there usually was, and it faded too quickly to be genuine. 

How could he show Prompto how amazing he was? How could he make him believe the compliments he gave him? 

Noctis wanted to tell the world how proud he was to have Prompto as his boyfriend, but he knew he couldn’t do that. His role of prince made the relationships he shared more complicated than he wanted them to be. He knew that he had to be subtle about his relationship with Prompto now that they were more than friends. 

That being said, he had yet to tell those closest to him — His father, Ignis, and Gladio. They all definitely deserved to know and Noctis had wanted to tell them since the day he and Prompto had shared their first kiss. But he’d held off for Prompto’s sake, unsure if he wanted that information out there just yet. Prompto had expressed his nerves surrounding telling Regis about their relationship, but Noctis wanted to know if that had changed at all now that they’d talked about Prompto’s texts. 

“Prom, I was thinking…” Noctis trailed off. 

“Uh oh,” Prompto smirked and Noctis rolled his eyes. 

“Would it be okay if I told our friends about us?” 

Prompto looked over at Noctis, a question in his eyes. “You mean… Iggy and Gladio?” 

“Yeah.” Noctis tried to gauge his reaction. 

Prompto’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “I’d kinda assumed you’d already told them,” he said with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Noctis blinked. “Oh… I mean, I wanted to, but I just wanted to make sure you’re okay with it,” he explained. 

Prompto nodded and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. “Yeah, of course!” 

Noctis grinned, but paused before asking the next question. “And my dad?” 

Prompto’s eyes widened a little, but he nodded slowly. “He should know, yeah.” 

Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist and pulled him into a side-hug. “We can tell him together, okay? You can come to the citadel and have dinner with us tomorrow, I’m sure he’ll be cool with that,” he said, dark blue eyes shining. 

Prompto’s lips quirked upward at how obviously happy Noctis was. “You’re really looking forward to that, aren’t you?” He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. 

Noctis felt heat rise to his cheeks, but nodded with certainty. “It’s… I don’t know, exciting. I want to show you off,” he said, winking. 

Prompto flushed and bit his lip. “Thanks,” he said quietly. 

Noctis hummed and squeezed Prompto’s hand briefly, before taking his phone out of his pocket. “Should we call Iggy?” 

♥

Ignis pulled the car up about thirty minutes later, and the boys climbed into the back, Noctis immediately grabbing Prompto’s hand. 

“I trust you had a nice time?” Ignis asked with a smile, looking at them through the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah, it was great,” Noctis said happily. Prompto nodded in agreement, leaning into Noctis. 

When they eventually arrived at Prompto’s house, Noctis got out and walked him to the door. 

“You don’t have to do this, Noct,” Prompto laughed at his side. 

Noctis shrugged. “I guess I’m just a gentleman,” he said with a smirk. 

Prompto rolled his eyes and headed inside, giving Noctis a quick peck on the lips and shooting him a bright smile. “I really did have a good time today, Noct. Thank you… for everything.” 

Noctis knew what he meant by that, and he leaned in to kiss Prompto again, a soft and sweet expression of his love. 

When he pulled away, Prompto’s freckled face was adorably pink and he gave a nervous little laugh before closing the door. 

Noctis sighed and reluctantly walked back to the Regalia. 

“Is it weird that I miss him already?” he muttered to which Ignis gave a soft chuckle. 

“Quite not. It is clear how happy he makes you,” he said, turning towards Noctis in the passenger seat, giving him a significant look. 

“Oh, yeah. Uh. I guess I never told you outright, but we’re… together now,” Noctis said awkwardly, feeling his face heat up. 

Ignis started the car again and began the drive back to Noct’s apartment, not saying anything in response. 

Noctis gave him a questioning look when they pulled up to his apartment building. “You didn’t say anything,” he said, eyes narrowing. 

Ignis’s lips quirked up and he patted Noctis on the shoulder. “Gladio owes me 50 gil.” 

Noctis gaped at him. “For what?” 

“He thought it would take longer,” he said, a smug look of satisfaction upon his graceful features. 

Noctis let out an embarrassed huff of laughter. 

“I am very happy for the both of you, Noct.” 

Noctis smiled softly, nodding. “Thanks, Specs.” 

♥

[5:46pm] **Will you send me those pictures when you get a chance? <3 **

[5:46pm] **Thanks for teaching me your pro camera skills :)**

[5:48pm] **You’re so beautiful**

Prompto took a deep breath as he unzipped his camera bag. He plugged the camera into his computer and pulled up a new e-mail message to Noctis’s phone. His heart fluttered at Noct’s kindness, but he couldn’t shake his apprehension as he pulled up the photos. 

He sighed at how gorgeous Noctis was in all the ones of him, but clenched his jaw at the photos of himself, picking out every flaw. 

In one photo, he looked especially pudgy; in another, his freckles stood out too much, and in some of them he had that stupid crooked smile on his face, his eyes crinkled up. 

_Beautiful?_ Prompto snorted.  _Yeah, right_ , he thought bitterly.

His heart pounded as he attached the photos and hit ‘send,’ his stomach turning at the thought of Noctis looking at those unflattering photos. It wasn’t the photographer; Noctis did a great job. It was just _him_. 

[5:57pm] _I sent ‘em! :)_

He sighed and started scrolling back through his camera, keeping the photos of Noctis and deleting the evidence of all that he hated about himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is making some progress, but he has a long way to go. I'm sorry for the angst in that regard ♥


	11. Chapter 11

“Prompto, stop fidgeting,” Noctis said fondly. He was walking through the citadel with Prompto and Ignis on either side of him, and his boyfriend was biting his lip and scratching at his wristband fervently. He was obsessive of the habit when he was nervous, and Noctis quickly reached out and grabbed Prompto’s arm, tugging his hand away from the wristband and holding onto it instead. 

Prompto blinked and shot a crooked smile in Noctis’s direction, letting out a small huff of laughter. “I can’t help it, Noct! I’m freaking out,” he said anxiously. 

Prompto had fidgeted the entire car ride there, and Noctis had tried to relax him, to no avail. He knew his boyfriend was still feeling insecure, and he wanted to wipe those thoughts from his mind, wanted to shake them out of Prompto. He had _nothing_ to feel insecure about, and Noctis was beginning to realize it was going to take a long time to get through to Prompto that he was _more_ than good enough, especially to Noctis. 

Noct kissed Prompto’s cheek presently, the angle a little awkward as they walked to the dining room to meet Regis. “I’ve said it so many times, Prom, and I’ll say it again: My dad already loves you. It’ll be okay, I promise.” He gave Prompto’s hand a squeeze and was delighted when he felt Prompto squeeze back. 

“Yeah…” Prompto said quietly. 

They entered the dining room where dinner was already sitting on plates waiting for them. 

Regis stood right inside the doorway and greeted Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis with a warm smile. “Hello, son. Ignis. And Prompto, it’s an honor to have you here as our guest,” he said with kindness in his voice. 

Prompto immediately blushed to the roots of his hair and staggered a little as he bowed to the king. 

To his surprise, Regis laughed and put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder warm-heartedly. “Come sit down, Prompto,” he said. 

Ignis bowed and took his leave. He would be coming back in a few hours’ time to escort Prompto out of the citadel and drive him home. 

Noctis sat across from his father and Prompto sat in between the two of the them on another side of the table. He bashfully pulled his chair out and placed his hands in his lap, waiting to be told he could eat. 

At that moment, his stomach let out a loud growl and he looked down in shame, color rising on his cheeks. _Are you serious?_ he thought at his stomach. 

He wished he could melt into the ground when Noctis laughed at the obvious sound. He’d had a normal-sized lunch not five hours ago, why was he already so hungry? 

_I’m so fucking fat…_

“Prom?” Noctis said, and Prompto quickly turned to look at his boyfriend, whose eyebrows were scrunched together in concern. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, sorry,” he said quietly, realizing his company had already begun eating. He picked up his fork and began to eat, albeit very slowly, trying not to think of how many calories he was consuming. 

“How have you been, Prompto? I haven’t seen you in a few weeks,” Regis remarked, giving Prompto a smile. 

Prompto swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin, hoping neither Regis nor Noctis would notice his hands shaking. “I’m good, Your Majesty,” he said politely. 

Noctis lifted his glass to his lips and snorted. 

Regis’s lips quirked upward. “Prompto, I believe we’ve discussed this before. You may call me Regis if you’d like.” 

“Are you sure?” Prompto asked quietly, biting his lip. 

Regis smiled. “Of course. You’re practically part of our family at this point. You could even call me Dad, if you wish.”

Noctis set his glass down abruptly and gave his father a look. One that said _Stop, Dad! You’re embarrassing him even more!_ His cheeks pinkened as he thought of the implication that those words could hold. _Part of our family… Call me Dad…_ It was like he was referring to Prompto as his son-in-law or something! 

Prompto blushed and said nothing. 

Watching with amusement as Noctis glared at him and Prompto seemed to shrink back into his chair a little further, Regis cleared his throat. “How has school been for you? I assume you’re keeping up with your classes, correct? That would be a step up from Noctis.” 

Noctis gaped in disbelief. His dad was roasting him in front of his best friend. His boyfriend! 

Noct decided taking the hit was worth it, though, because Prompto burst into giggles. His face lit up in mirth and his laughter lines were crinkling next to his squinted eyes. “Yeah, _I_ actually do my homework!” he said, winking at Noctis and laughing at the way Noctis rolled his eyes dramatically. He still caught the fond smile he gave him, though, and it filled Prompto with warmth. 

♥

As their meal was coming to a close, Noctis looked to Prompto with a question in his eyes. Prompto knew exactly what he asking and he nodded minutely, feeling his heart begin to race as his nerves worked on overdrive once more. 

Noctis looked to his father and spoke with clarity and poise. “Dad, there’s something Prompto and I want to talk to you about.” 

Regis raised an eyebrow at this, looking from Noctis to Prompto and back again. “Very well,” he said kindly, giving them his full attention. 

Prompto didn’t seem to want to say much, but Noctis had planned on doing most of the talking, anyway. 

There were a lot of ways he could go about this. He could bring up anecdotes about his and Prompto’s awkward friendship as kids or talk about all that led them to becoming the couple they were now. 

He could try to put into words how much he loved Prompto without actually saying those three words out loud. 

He’d thought it so often in his head, and he’d never felt so sure of anything in his entire life — he _loved_ Prompto. But he was nervous to say it aloud to his boyfriend, and he wasn’t sure if Prompto might feel awkward if he didn’t want to say it back just yet. It was still pretty early on in their relationship, and the last thing Noctis wanted was to make Prompto uncomfortable again. 

He decided the easiest thing to do was to just come out and say it without preamble. 

Noctis took a deep breath and looked into his father’s eyes. “We’re dating now,” Noctis said. 

Prompto braced himself for a negative response, for Regis to scoff at the fact that Noctis was — for some unknown reason — choosing _him_ over every other person he could have. 

To his utter shock, Regis chuckled. He looked at Prompto and asked, “My son finally confessed?” 

Noctis spluttered and Prompto’s face heated up. “Uh… yeah?” He said nervously, the response more of a question than an answer. 

Noctis was filled with warmth at his dad’s nonchalant reaction. He knew that he would be accepting, but it was a relief nonetheless to have it out there, to have finally said it aloud to his father, and to receive a positive response. 

Regis smiled and met his son’s dark blue eyes once more. “That’s good to hear,” he said. “Congratulations.” 

Noctis beamed at Prompto, who looked shaken up, but relieved. “Thanks, dad,” he said happily. 

Prompto took some deep breaths to calm his heart. Relief washed through him like a wave and he could finally relax. Regis was accepting of their relationship. 

_He approves of me!_

♥

Prompto and Ignis were about to head out, and Noctis was overwhelmed with happiness and relief at how well the conversation with his father had gone. Prompto, too, seemed to be lighter on his feet and smiling more than he had when he’d arrived, or even when they first sat down at the dinner table. 

Noctis was saying goodbye to his best friend and telling him he would miss him when Regis called for his son. 

“Noctis, would you come here for a moment, please?” the king asked with a gentle smile. Noctis turned his head to nod briefly in his father’s direction, before turning back to Prompto. 

“Text me?” he asked, squeezing Prompto’s hand. 

Prompto nodded with a bright smile, relief running through him immediately. Sometimes he got pretty lonely at his house, and while he always loved talking to Noctis, he wasn’t always sure the prince would want to talk to him in return. Well, maybe occasionally, but he certainly didn’t expect that Noctis would want to message him after just spending a few hours with him. He was touched. 

Noctis brought him into a tight embrace and whispered into his ear, “I told you, huh? I told you everything would be okay.” He felt Prompto nod against his cheek and he grinned, stepping back slightly, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

Prompto flushed, distinctly aware of the king’s presence a few meters away. “Noct…” he said sheepishly, ducking his head. 

Noctis rolled his eyes, laughing softly. “I’ll see you at school,” he said, and Prompto looked up to shoot him another smile. 

He bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, see you tomorrow, Noct,” he said quietly, before turning on his heel and following Ignis out the door. 

Noctis watched him walk away and sighed, already missing his warm, happy presence. 

He turned and walked over to his father, standing in front of him with a small smile still gracing his features. 

Regis chuckled softly and put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You’re quite infatuated with him…” he said in a light, teasing tone. 

Noctis shrugged, suddenly aware of the heat rising on his face. “Well, yeah,” he muttered. 

Regis led Noctis over to the table again, gesturing for him to sit down at the chair across from him. “Noctis, I’m glad you’ve found someone who gives you so much joy and comfort. I’ve watched the two of you grow into honorable young men, and seeing the two of you together in this way is not unexpected. I was a little surprised at first, I admit, because I’d assumed you hadn’t much interest in dating. But it makes sense now.” 

Noctis looked at his empty plate, bashful smile on his face. “I’ve loved him since we first became friends,” he said fondly. “And…” he chanced a glance at his father, who was studying him with kind eyes. “Sometimes I find myself thinking, ‘There’s no way I could love him more than I do right now,’ but with every day that passes, I’m proven wrong.” 

Regis didn’t say anything for a moment or so, and Noctis was starting to wonder what was on his mind when he finally spoke up. 

“I am pleased that you are happy, Noctis. However, I recommend your relationship with Prompto stays private.” 

Noct’s head snapped up and he frowned. “What?” he said sharply. 

Regis, sensing his son’s anger and defensiveness, took a deep breath and looked his son in the eyes. “We are fortunate to live in a time where people like you and Prompto are more easily accepted in society.” 

Noctis scoffed. “What do you mean, _people like us_?” he spat. 

His father gave him a stern look and raised an eyebrow, giving Noctis a warning. Noct deflated a little and tried to calm himself down, muttering an apology under his breath. 

“You see, son, Insomnia is a fairly progressive city. We’re lucky to live here, and should feel honor in leading its people. However, there are still many ignorant people who do not understand or wish to understand people who are different from them.” 

Noctis opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but Regis held up a hand to halt him from speaking. 

“You are in a relationship with another young man,” he continued. “And while most people see this as completely natural and acceptable, there are enough people out there who will not accept you that I suggest you and Prompto keep your relationship under wraps.” 

Noctis slumped in his seat and crossed his arms, looking for all the world like a petulant child who wasn’t allowed his dessert. In retrospect, he _knew_ that he and Prompto had to be low-key in public. He had already been trying to keep their relationship on the down-low while they were in the public eye, knowing that it could attract unwanted attention and hearing his father’s voice in his head.

When Noctis first started high school, Regis had sat him down and discussed what being a prince would mean for any potential relationships he would become involved in. Noctis had only half-listened, nodding at all the right times, but not really caring enough to _truly_ listen. It had been one of those _Gods, Dad, you’re so annoying. Let me live my life!_ moments that all 15-year-olds went through. Noctis had little interest whatsoever in _talking_ to most people, let alone _dating_ anyone, so he’d felt like the lecture was a little pointless. 

_Now_ , however, he remembered the bits of the conversation he’d paid attention to. _Now_ , it was relevant to his life. He had a boyfriend whom he cared so deeply about, whom he loved and cherished with his whole heart, and as much as it annoyed him, he knew he had to listen to his father. After all, Regis always knew what he was talking about. 

He couldn’t help muttering under his breath, “I don’t care what other people think.” 

Regis sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know that, Noctis. But your reputation as prince is very important. I’ve told you before how you should keep _any_ potential relationship quite private until you decide to marry, and in this case, you must be even more careful. I love you very much, Noctis, and you know I see Prompto as another son. That boy means a deal to me, too,” he said with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Noctis cracked a smile at that, and some of the tension dissipated. 

“I want what’s best for the both of you, and I would not wish it on anyone to have a relationship exposed and ridiculed through popular press and people who do not understand or accept the love the two of you share. But this happens, Noctis, and given the nature of your relationship — that is, that you are both men — you ought to be even more careful.” 

Noctis sighed, absentmindedly fiddling with his fork. “I know,” he said begrudgingly. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he added, looking his father in the eyes. 

Regis nodded his head once. “Believe me, I don’t like it either. There are certain responsibilities you have as prince, Noctis, and one of them is keeping the more intimate details of your life private, as much as you’d rather not.” 

Noctis spoke quickly, “It’s hard, Dad. I just… Prompto is… so _good._ I wanna show him off, you know? I want everyone to know that I’m his and he’s mine,” he said in a rush. “Is that so unreasonable? I mean, everyone has seen me with Prompto, anyway! Everyone knows we’ve been friends for a long time.” 

Regis sighed once more, reaching over the table to place his hand on top of his son’s. “It is not unreasonable. On the contrary, it is most understandable. You are right that the public knows of your friendship with Prompto. However, I assume that you may wish to share more intimate moments or show your affection for him in ways you wouldn’t have as just friends, am I correct?” 

Noctis rolled his eyes, face flushing. “Dad…” he said under his breath, mortified. He moved his hand out from under his father’s. 

Regis held his hands up in surrender, chuckling softly. “I mean nothing of it, Noctis. I am just trying to explain that the changes in your relationship will not be taken lightly. People will notice if you express yourselves in this way in public. My advice to you is to save the intimacy for when you two have true privacy.” 

“Dad!” Noctis could feel his face burning and brought his hands up to cover it. “Please don’t ever use the word ‘intimacy’ again. Not when you’re talking about me,” he said, embarrassment clear in his voice. 

He scrubbed a hand through his hair and briefly glanced at his father once more. “May I be excused now?” he asked, aware that he was acting a bit rude, but feeling so awkward that he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Regis just shook his head. “Yes, you may. Thank you for listening, Noctis. And, son?” 

Noctis was already pushing his chair in, but he paused. “Yeah?” 

Regis’s smile softened. “I do very much approve of Prompto. I wish the best for the two of you.” 

Noctis relaxed and gave a small smile in return. 

“Thanks, Dad. I’m… really grateful for your acceptance,” he said, voice clear and steady. He bowed his head respectfully and left Regis to contemplate what exactly this meant for their family. 

While he wanted the best for his son, Regis felt concern for him in the long run. Eventually, Noctis would have to move on from Prompto. This was not a comforting thought, but the royal family of Lucis would eventually need an heir.

Regis sighed, rubbing his temples. He felt guilty for leaving that out of his conversation with Noctis. But he also felt that it was a whole other discussion better left for a different day. They’d had enough seriousness for tonight. It wouldn’t do to bring up the commitment of marriage and children that Noctis would eventually have to accept as a part of his duty as king. 

That conversation could wait for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis loves Prompto so much ♥
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you for your continued support ♥


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ascends from the grave* 
> 
> What do you mean it’s been over three months? Have we been looking at the same calendar? 
> 
> In all seriousness, I apologize for my ridiculously long absence. I’ve been struggling with writer’s block for this particular story and I’ve not had nearly as much time to write as I used to. 
> 
> Now that you’ve heard my excuses, let's continue on with the story, shall we?

“Take this red shell!” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m already in 9th!” Noctis huffed. 

“I know! You suck, Noct!” Prompto burst out laughing as his Yoshi celebrated his first place victory on the TV screen. 

Noctis took thirty more seconds to complete the race, scowling as Rosalina zoomed past him. By the time he crossed the finish line on the screen, Prompto was just sitting back and smirking at him. 

“Shut up, Prom. 200cc is too fast, okay?” Noctis whined as he idly watched Yoshi cheer and his own Link pout at his tenth place ranking. 

He glanced over in time to see Prompto rolling his eyes, bright smile on his face. “You’re just a sore loser,” he said, sticking his tongue out at Noct. 

The prince huffed in response, turned off the Switch, and set their controllers down on the end table. He yawned widely and Prompto’s smile dimmed slightly. 

“Are you getting too tired? Should I go now?” he asked quietly. 

Noctis had invited Prompto over after school to do homework together. After he’d gotten Ignis to pick him up and bring him to his apartment, they had spent about an hour working on homework before giving up in favor of playing Mario Kart. 

“No, please stay,” Noctis said sleepily, grinning at his boyfriend. “Come closer, Prom,” he added as an afterthought, deciding that Prompto was much too far from his spot on the couch. He was only sitting a foot or so away from Noctis, but it felt like much more than that. He realized distantly that he wanted to cuddle. 

Prompto bit his lip and scooted over, resting his head on Noct’s chest. He let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Noctis’s middle, settling into him and basking in his warmth. “You’re so warm,” he said mildly, smiling. 

Prompto felt Noct’s chuckle as he placed one hand on Prompto’s knee and let his other arm curl around his lithe body, brushing his knuckles softly against his spine. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment or so, and it was then that Noctis remembered something he had to tell Prompto. Something he was very pissed off about and wasn’t looking forward to talking to his sweet boyfriend about. 

“Prom?” He asked quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere they had created. 

“Mmm… Yeah?” 

Noctis’s lips quirked upward despite his apprehension. Prompto just had such a sweet voice and made the cutest little noises. 

“The gala… It’s this Sunday,” Noctis reminded him, even though he was certain Prompto had the date memorized already (or at the very least, marked in his phone calendar). 

Prompto perked up and leaned back a little to look Noctis in the eyes. “I know! I’m so excited!” He squealed. 

Noctis hesitated to go further with the way Prompto’s face had lit up at the mention of the dance. Gods, he knew how badly his boyfriend wanted to go and how much he was looking forward to it. And now, plans had to change. 

“My dad said we should bring some friends.” 

Prompto’s eyebrows scrunched together a little as he visibly deflated, shoulders slumping. “What do you mean?” 

Noctis brought a hand up to comb through Prompto’s fringe, which was pleasantly soft because he’d negated to use any product today. Noctis liked his hair best this way, but knew Prompto preferred it be styled. He’d run out of time to style it this morning, and Noctis was secretly glad for it. 

He cleared his throat, frowning, trying to stay focused on the topic at hand. “He just… he thinks if I bring you it’ll look too much like it’s a date, and if Iris and Luna tag along, we can still spend the evening together without the press saying anything about it.” 

That conversation hadn’t gone down very smoothly. Regis had talked to him as he was getting ready for school, bringing up the gala and how Ignis had mentioned last night that Noctis was planning on bringing Prompto. The prince had responded in a way that probably conveyed a whole lot of _duh_. In his defense, he was always crabby in the morning when school and other responsibilities had to take away his “precious beauty sleep” (Gladio’s words, not his). 

His father suggested — with no hint of subtlety, in Noct’s opinion — that he bring Luna and Iris along, too. The prince was shocked by how forward he was when he continued to drone on and on about “the press” and “unwanted attention” and how he should be keeping their relationship “as discreet as possible” — all the same crap he’d lectured about to his son the night before. 

Noctis had wordlessly left the Citadel and slammed the Regalia’s door shut when he climbed in next to an unassuming Ignis. He didn’t say anything to Ignis the entire car ride to school — besides a mutter of “thanks for the ride” when he arrived. 

He calmed down a bit throughout the school day, mostly because of Prompto’s chipper attitude and calming presence. On the way back from school, he’d awkwardly apologized to Ignis and explained to him why he was so worked up. Iggy had nodded at all the right parts, choosing not to comment on Noctis’s profanity as he normally would’ve, understanding why he was so upset by the situation. 

He had ended up trying to comfort Noctis by assuring him they’d still have a nice night, and that at least “Prompto will be by your side regardless.” He also mentioned that he and Gladio would be there, too, and that it would be nice to see Iris and especially Luna after so long since last meeting with her, and added a lot of other logical stuff that Noctis had tried to take in but didn’t really have the heart to. And, being Ignis, he’d apologized for mentioning that Prompto would be Noct’s escort to the dance. The prince had assured him that he would’ve had to spill the beans to his dad eventually anyway, so no apology was necessary. 

Presently, Prompto let out a little noise of discontent. “But… I thought it _was_ a date.” 

Noctis cringed at his poor wording. “It is, Prom. I swear. I want you there so badly, and I want it to be just _us_. But my dad gave me a lecture last night…” He groaned and rested his head on the back of the couch cushion, staring up at the ceiling. “He says we have to be careful with how much of our relationship we show to the public.” 

He chanced a look at his boyfriend, who looked endearingly put out. His lips were curled into a pout and his shoulders were still slumped, but Noctis could tell by his intense gaze and small nodding of his head that he was concentrated on finding a positive to this predicament. Prompto was so much better at that than Noctis; no matter what the situation, he would always find something to be happy about or grateful for. Noctis really admired that about his best friend. 

He felt Prompto shift, situating himself in Noctis’s lap and looking at him shyly. “Is this okay?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Noctis tried not to think about how intimate a position this was and nodded, loving how Prompto felt on top of him. His boyfriend reached up to brush Noct’s bottom lip with his finger and smiled gently when Noctis shuddered at the touch. 

“I wish things could be different,” Noctis spoke against Prompto’s finger. “I want to show everyone how much you mean to me. I want to dance with you, even if I suck,” he said sincerely. 

Prompto laughed. “Noct, it’s okay. I understand,” he said, sighing. “I mean, I’ll admit I’m upset because I wanted a night just with you. But what your dad said makes sense. I don’t want to cause any drama. I don’t really want the attention and I know you don’t either. So, yeah,” he said, a reassuring smile lighting up his face. “You, me, Iris, Luna… and Iggy and Gladio will be there, too, right?” he added excitedly. He had to admit it was a great group of people they’d be spending their night with. 

Noctis nodded. “Thank you for understanding. You’re so sweet, Prom. How did I get so lucky?” he wondered aloud, squeezing Prompto’s thighs and kissing the finger that was still tracing his lips. 

A sweet blush formed on Prompto’s cheeks and Noctis had to kiss those, too. 

♥

After some more time cuddling on the couch and exchanging soft kisses, Prompto reluctantly mentioned that he should get going. He still had quite a bit of homework to do for his classes the next day and knew that he couldn’t get much done with Noctis. They’d already tried that earlier, and while Noct was a wonderful friend and an even better boyfriend, he was a terrible person to study with. Plus, Noctis had looked so cute and petulant when he got frustrated over his math assignment. Watching him biting at his lip, huffing, and scrubbing a hand through his already messy hair was quite distracting. But that was beside the point. 

As they exchanged goodbyes at Noct’s door, Prompto worriedly brought up the fact that he didn’t actually have a nice suit to wear for the gala. 

Noctis squeezed his hand and reassured him that Ignis could help him with that, no questions asked. 

Prompto smiled sheepishly and stepped forward to hug Noctis. 

“You should wear white, Prom.” 

Prompto leaned back to look at him, a question in his blue eyes. “Uh… okay,” he said awkwardly, scratching at his wristband. 

Noctis smiled warmly, twirling a lock of Prompto’s hair between his fingers. “I’ll be in black and you can wear white. We’ll be like a ‘yin and yang’ type thing. It’ll be cool,” Noct said, flushing at how stupid he sounded. 

A loud bark of laughter made any hesitation or awkwardness he felt vanish as quickly as it had come as Prompto leaned against him, his laughter vibrating against Noct’s chest. 

“We’ll be the coolest boys in town, am I right?” Noct continued, smile widening at how easy it was to make Prompto laugh. His loud giggles were so beautiful, almost melodic in their nature. 

“Yeah,” Prompto said, finally calming down and wiping at his eyes that had started to well up. “You’re so cute, Noct,” he said, winking. 

Noctis was glad that Prompto seemed to be in better spirits now than a little while ago, enough to be cheeky with him. He bit his lip and raised his eyebrows, casually checking Prompto out, and watched his boyfriend’s delicate face pinken. “Actually, there’s a better reason I have for you wearing white,” he said lowly. 

“And what would that be?” Prompto squeaked, trying to play along but feeling his face heat up. 

“You’ll be so beautiful. The white will look good against your skin and make your freckles pop, and it’ll bring out your eyes, too. And white is such a pure color, you know? Pure and innocent, just like you. I think you’ll look sexy,” he said, smiling. 

Prompto’s face was bright red by now and he blinked, mouth opening and closing, searching for something to say. He ended up just biting his lip and staring at the floor. Noctis had a way of making him feel special even when he felt insecure; he knew how to make Prompto feel all gooey inside. How did he always have the right words to say? 

Noctis backed off, sensing his boyfriend’s embarrassment getting to be a bit much, and added quietly and in a lighter tone, “Plus, it’ll be perfect if your suit is white and mine is black, because our ties will match the other one’s suit, you know? You’ll have a white suit and black tie, and I’ll have the opposite. We’ll be matching like a proper couple, even if nobody else knows,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Prompto’s jaw. 

His boyfriend nodded, catching Noct’s lips with his own and sinking into his hold, letting Noctis caress his body in such a gentle, warm manner that made his heart flutter in his chest. 

“I love how you fit in my arms, Prom. You’re so cute and tiny,” Noctis cooed, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of his face. 

This comment made his heart lurch in a different way. _He thinks I’m tiny? Really?_ Or was he just saying it because he could sense how bad Prompto felt about himself? He had no idea, but tried to just accept it for now as he shook his head to clear any more lingering thoughts about his figure or his weight. 

Prompto reluctantly stepped back. Leaving Noct’s warm embrace was really proving to be a struggle today. 

“I’m really looking forward to the gala, Noct. I feel honored that you even want me there in the first place, so it means a lot that you’re trying to make it special even if the situation isn’t ideal. So… thank you, Noct.” 

Noctis shook his head, saying it was nothing and that of course he wanted Prompto there. 

Prompto’s eyes shone with gratitude and affection as he pressed his lips to Noct’s left cheek, and leaned down to pick up his backpack. He grinned and shot a little peace sign at Noctis as he shut the door behind him.

When Noctis finally went to bed that night, he fell asleep to thoughts of Prompto in an immaculate white suit, smiling brightly at him and blushing when he kissed his pretty pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve missed writing this story so much. Thank you for reading ♥


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the school week passed by in a slow blur with nothing out of the ordinary; it was filled with the same old homework and boring classes (during which Noctis had to shake himself awake on multiple occasions). He and Prompto still had lunch together and met up after school on Tuesday and Thursday to play video games and, as Noctis had admitted somewhat sheepishly, even just to cuddle. 

On Friday, Noctis brought Prompto along with him on a walk down one of his favorite lesser-known shopping strips in Insomnia. It was still quite busy during the day but a lot less popular in comparison to the “big city” areas with lots of concerts and nightlife. Prompto had been there a few times with Noctis, but never by himself; it was a bit out of the way from his house and he didn’t often go into the city beyond school or the surrounding neighborhoods. 

It was always quite the treat to go there with Noctis. 

The path they walked along paralleled a small lake and led right into a market square, where people were roaming around, shopping at boutiques or dining at quaint, charming restaurants with plenty of outdoor seating. There was also a marketplace about halfway down the path, stocked with all sorts of food: mangoes, berries, vegetables and rice, mochi, sushi that was “even better than Iggy’s” according to Noctis, and all kinds of fresh fish right from the lake. 

After they shared some of the delectable sushi, they continued down the strip, Prompto chattering excitedly as they walked by all the shops. 

“Now there may not be an arcade here, but that’s like, the only thing that’s missing. Otherwise, you’ve got your good eats and the view of the lake and cute little shops and a pretty fountain… even the cobblestone street to make it look all old-fashioned!” Prompto sighed, looking around with shining eyes. “It’s just so cute, I love it!” 

Noctis laughed, resisting the urge to reach out and hold Prompto’s hand. One of his favorite things about Prompto was his joyful energy; the way he was bouncing on his feet and looking at all the shops they passed with wide eyes was endlessly endearing. Noct tried not to pout when he intentionally kept his hands to himself, just watching Prompto instead of being able to touch him. He knew he couldn’t draw any more attention to them than he already was just by walking along the street with his best friend. 

One of the last shops in the row was an anime and manga store, right across from the beautiful marble fountain that kids were throwing coins into, shrieking when their friends splashed them with water. Prompto took one glance at the shop before swiveling around to make puppy eyes at Noctis. What he didn’t realize was that Noct would’ve conceded no matter what; if he could give Prompto the world, he would (and not because he asked, but because he deserved it).

His boyfriend practically skipped into the store, gasping and immediately heading to a large stand full of Haikyuu!! manga. He ended up buying a few volumes and as they walked outside, swung the bag at his side happily. 

When they approached a small stand selling ice cream, Prompto’s gaze fixated on the “flavor of the day” — a blue ice cream pop that the sign claimed was a “delicious mixture of salty and sweet.” He tapped a finger on his chin while he read it, and Noctis actually laughed out loud at how cute he looked, pondering what exactly the ice cream would taste like. 

At the laugh, Prompto caught his eye and Noctis raised an eyebrow at him. “You wanna try it?” 

Prompto looked excited for a second before schooling his expression into what Noctis assumed was supposed to show no interest. “We already had sushi, remember? I’m still pretty full.” 

Noctis didn’t fully understand Prompto’s quick change of attitude, but decided he’d get some anyway just to try it for himself. He shrugged noncommittally and asked the man behind the stand for the flavor of the day. 

Prompto protested weakly, but Noctis playfully shushed him with a finger to his lips. He winked and went to pay, but the man behind the stand said something to him in a quiet tone while Prompto awkwardly shuffled his feet behind Noctis. 

He heard Noctis let out an awkward huff of laughter and was greeted with a sheepish look when he turned to face him. 

“You sure you don’t want any, Prom? He said it’s on him, free of charge.” He spoke quietly, hoping he wouldn’t draw the eyes or ears of anyone nearby. 

Ah, the perks of being a prince. 

Realization dawned on Prompto’s face and he shot a grateful smile at the owner. “I’m good, but thank you very much,” he said kindly. 

Noctis still handed over some gil to the owner, who looked shocked that he was still paying at all. He took the ice cream from him with a polite nod and guided Prompto away from the stand and up to the fountain, where they sat on the edge together. 

Prompto jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. It was a young woman who was holding hands with a little blonde girl in a green sundress. 

“Apparently my daughter has something she wants to say to you,” she said, laughing lightly. 

Prompto smiled politely and looked to her daughter, who had now gone shy and hid her face behind her mother. 

“Mariah, what were you going to say to him?” 

The young girl peeked her head out from behind her mom, now showing her bright red cheeks, and said, “I like your glasses, sir.” 

Prompto laughed and rubbed a hand behind his neck, a light blush of his own forming upon his face. “Thank you very much, miss,” he said, making eye contact for just a moment to smile at the young child, before biting his lip and turning away. The girl’s mother held onto her hand and pulled her along, saying, “That was very nice of you, honey.” 

Even from a kind stranger — a sweet, innocent five-year-old girl — Prompto had trouble accepting compliments, it seemed. Noctis was a little surprised by this and made a mental note to talk to him about it later. 

He really couldn’t see how others saw him, could he? 

“She totally had a crush on you!” Noctis teased, bumping shoulders with Prompto, who shook his head furiously and covered his face with his hands. 

“No she didn’t,” he said, voice muffled by his palms. 

Noctis just smiled and rubbed Prompto’s back gently before dropping his hand again, remembering he wasn’t supposed to be showing such open affection in public. That was definitely a tall order, considering Prompto was well, _Prompto_ , and how could he  _not_ shower him with affection at every possible moment? 

“I told you you look cute in your glasses. Looks like she thought so, too!” 

Prompto sighed and took his hands off of his face, giving Noctis an expression that said _yeah, right_. Noct turned his attention to his ice cream and gave it a solid bite, anxiously awaiting the flavor to hit his taste buds. 

He was struck by the strange combination of something sickly sweet — almost like vanilla, but a little fruitier, maybe coconut? — and a stark saltiness that was definitely not characteristic of any other ice cream Noctis had indulged in in his eighteen years. While he chewed, the flavors got a little less intense and melted away into a gooey mess in his mouth, the sweet taste now washing away the saltiness as he swallowed. 

Meanwhile, Prompto looked at him with a mixture of joy at how funny Noct’s facial expressions must have been while tasting it and horror at how he ate the ice cream. 

“Noct, what’s wrong with you? That’s not how you’re supposed to eat ice cream! What a fiend!” he giggled, face lighting up with glee. 

The prince rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t aware there was a ‘right way’ to eat ice cream,” he laughed, holding it out for Prompto. 

To his surprise, Prompto took it and said eagerly, “I’ll show you!” He swiped his tongue across the cool treat and frowned at the strange sensation on his tongue, licking it again and again, trying to get used to the flavor and decide if he liked it or not. 

When he looked back at Noctis, his boyfriend had a smirk on his face, clearing his throat and looking up from Prompto’s mouth to meet his eyes. A flush crept its way up Prompto’s neck and he quickly shoved the ice cream back into Noct’s hands. 

“Thanks for showing me that, Prom,” Noctis said, teasing lilt in his voice as Prompto squirmed and blushed. “Sh-shut up, Noct,” he stuttered, crossing his arms and pouting. 

Noctis burst out laughing and continued to eat his ice cream, deciding it was an odd flavor that somehow worked. He made sure Prompto was looking at him when he licked at it, smiling at the intense blush on his best friend’s face. “Am I doing it right, Prom? Is this how I’m supposed to be enjoying it?” he said, keeping his voice low both for the sake of privacy and for the sake of his euphemism. 

Prompto shoved his shoulder, though he had started giggling now, too. 

Noctis laughed and let himself be pushed; he deserved it for his teasing. He kept eating his ice cream and asked how Prompto felt about its peculiar flavor. 

“It’s a funny taste, but I kind of like it,” Prompto admitted, smiling at Noctis, who was already finishing it up. 

The sun was low in the sky by now, deep oranges and pinks painted across the sky in streaks almost like brushstrokes. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, and the sinking sun cast the street in a warm glow. Noctis felt a nudge and turned to see Prompto handing his camera over. He smiled and accepted, conjuring up all that his boyfriend had taught him about taking pictures, making sure he had all the correct settings for the warm light of the sunset. 

When he showed the pictures to Prompto, he squinted to look in the viewfinder and gave him a thumbs up in approval. 

“These are great pictures, Noct! You’re a natural!” he said, fiddling with some buttons and taking a few photos himself. 

Noctis hummed and admired Prompto’s enthusiasm as he took his pictures, watched him bite at his lip in concentration and listened to his satisfied noises when he was pleased with the results. 

By the time they decided to walk back, the sun was almost completely gone to rest, the sky darkening into a deep purple and blue. The majority of the crowd had dissipated, a few stragglers coming out of shops and restaurants, probably also headed home. 

Before he could forget, Noctis shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out a couple of coins, handing one to Prompto and squeezing his hand briefly as he placed it in his palm. 

Prompto grinned and turned to face the fountain’s bubbling water. He found its constant tapping and plopping sounds calming and the scent of some sort of chemical was pleasant, too, keeping the water clean and smelling fresh. He held his coin tightly in his hand and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of the perfect wish. 

When he was finally able to picture what he wanted more than anything, he opened his eyes and flicked the coin into the fountain, watching it flip a few times in the air before it plopped into the water and landed softly among the hundreds of other coins that rested on the bottom. 

As Prompto watched Noctis think and turn his coin over in his hand, he was surprised by how focused his best friend seemed to be. When he finally let it go into the fountain, Prompto couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle, to which Noctis looked up and smiled at him. 

“What?” he asked, always pleased to hear Prompto’s sweet laugh. 

“You just looked so serious!” he replied, raising his eyebrows at Noctis. 

He nodded and shrugged, murmuring under his breath that it was “an important wish.” Prompto said nothing but smiled softly at his boyfriend, wondering what wish he could’ve made that clearly meant so much to him. 

They finally called Ignis to pick them up, realizing it was getting late and starting to feel chilly in the breeze with no sunlight to warm them up. 

As they climbed into the Regalia some twenty minutes later, Prompto immediately rested his head against Noct’s shoulder, holding onto him and shutting his eyes. 

Noctis let him rest, teasing softly that he was supposed to be the energetic one. 

“I’m allowed to get tired too, mister,” Prompto muttered under his breath, giggling and snuggling further into Noct’s side. 

In that moment, it crossed Prompto’s sleepy mind that there was no better place to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what they wished for? ;) And yes, they were having sea salt ice cream ♥ 
> 
> I really hope I’m not boring anyone with the slow pace of the story. Love you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts: _Prompto_ , Iris.

Prompto anxiously fidgeted with his wristband, tapping his feet on the floor in uneven patterns as he tried to calm himself down in his shotgun seat next to Ignis. 

Noctis’s advisor had gone with him yesterday to pick out a suit from a _very_ fancy store that apparently made clothes specially tailored for Noctis and his father. Luckily, he didn’t have to change too many times before he found the perfect one that didn’t have to be overly tampered with; it was mostly ready to go besides a few minor adjustments. 

The first suit had been a classic black, but a little _too_ fancy in Prompto’s opinion; it just didn’t fit his personality. Plus, the longer he looked at himself in the mirror, the more he started to notice that it was a little too tight. It hugged his hips too much and he thought it drew attention to his pudge so he quickly took that one off before he started to judge himself too harshly. Sure, if he really wanted that one, he probably could have asked for a different size or adjustments could've been made, but the thought of having to say that aloud was mortifying. If adjustments or a size change were to happen, he would want it to be from a too-large suit to a smaller one. That would make feel better about himself. 

He tried on a white suit next, and while he was leaning towards it at first, he quickly changed his mind, thinking Noctis was wrong in what he had pictured; he looked too pale and washed out. He knew Noctis really wanted him to wear white, but as it started to make his insecurities come to light he was itching to change out of it as soon as possible. After all, he didn’t want to have Noctis imagine him so beautifully only to be let down by the reality. Even though that was what he did most days, anyway. 

The last one he tried on, however, he was pleasantly surprised by. It was a rich, deep blue — not quite navy, more of a midnight blue. It brought out the dark specks of violet in Prompto’s eyes, and he felt more confident in this one than the other two, hoping Noctis would find it to be beautiful, too. It fit him well, form-fitting enough but not too tight, unlike the black one he had tried on. He turned, examining himself in the mirror from different angles, and finally decided he would need Ignis’s opinion just as a last check that it looked as good as he wanted it to. 

“Um, Iggy?” he asked quietly, knowing he was just beyond the curtain. “Can you come in for a sec?” 

“Yes, Prompto.” Sure enough, Ignis carefully opened the curtain just enough that he could slip in and gave Prompto one of his genuine, soft smiles. 

“What do you think of this one?” Prompto asked awkwardly, scratching at his wristband. 

“It looks wonderful, Prompto. That’s a great color for you,” Ignis said kindly, eyes twinkling. 

Prompto couldn’t help but blush and look at the ground. “But it, uh. Fits okay?” 

Ignis nodded, putting a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Very well.” 

The stylist had asked through the curtain if he wanted to come out and have her look at it or offer advice on any of the suits, but at Prompto’s anxious look, the prince’s advisor said, “I think we’re fine, thank you,” politely declining for his friend. Prompto visibly relaxed and mouthed _Thank you_. He _really_ didn’t want any more attention on him right now. He felt awkward and flustered, not to mention insecure. He just really wanted this suit to look as good as he hoped it did. 

“Is this the one you like best?” Ignis inquired. 

Prompto looked up and laughed shyly. “Yeah. I really like it…” he trailed off, fidgeting. 

“Well, then we’ve got to get you some dress shoes to go with it, hmm?” 

And so they went about finding those, too. 

Prompto had thanked him over and over for the outfit, telling Ignis that he would pay him back as soon as he could afford to. While completely embarrassed by not having enough money to pay for his own suit (though fortunately he could afford the shoes), he knew it was quite a luxurious one and that of course it just wasn’t realistic that he could pay for it right now with his small amount of spending money or savings and no job. He had tried not to gasp when he had heard the stylist mention the price off-handedly to him and Ignis, but he was sure the look on his face said it all. Ignis had told Prompto multiple times that it was a gift, not a loan, but Prompto wasn’t having it, so he eventually agreed that Prompto could pay him back. 

Ignis didn’t tell him that it was actually Noctis who was buying the expensive suit; he had insisted on it even when Regis had protested. 

Noctis’s logic had been that it was a very special occasion and he wanted Prompto to _feel_ special. Plus, he was careful with his money and this was a purchase that would last; it was practical that Prompto could wear it on other outings, too.

Ignis had gotten ready at the Citadel beforehand while Prompto had showered, dressed, and styled his hair at his own house. There was a moment in which he almost forgot to put on his wristband. He sighed as he wrapped it around his wrist, knowing that it was an absolute necessity that he couldn’t forgo even for the gala. 

Iggy came to pick Prompto up first before heading to the Amicitias’ residence to pick up Iris. 

He looked very handsome in a gray suit, with his hair left down for a change. Prompto told him he really liked it that way and was impressed with himself for making Ignis flustered for but a moment. 

The two of them were currently just minutes away from Iris’s house and Prompto’s phone lit up with a message from her. 

It was a selfie, showing off Iris’s made-up face and her cute, short hair that she’d curled for the occasion. 

[6:21pm] _IRIS! You look so beautiful!! I love your makeup! <3 _

[6:22pm] Thanks! You’ll see the complete look in like five seconds haha :P 

[6:22pm]I expect you and Iggy to come up to the door! I want to show you something~!! 

[6:23pm] _Okay! We’re like two minutes away :D_

“Iris just texted me that we should come to the door; I guess she wants to show me something,” Prompto said, glancing over at Ignis. He nodded and parked, the two of them striding up to Iris’s house. 

The door swung open before they even had a chance to knock, and there was Iris, standing with a characteristically bright smile upon her face. 

“Hey Iggy! Nice get-up! Still taking good care of my brother?” Iris asked, watching his face flush even as he remained stoic as ever. 

“Of course, Iris. Your house looks verynice; tell your mother I really like the spring decor she’s set up,” he said, polite as ever and obviously trying to avoid Iris’s teasing. 

Iris laughed, feeling accomplished that she could still get Ignis flustered just by mentioning her brother. “Will do!” she said, turning to take a proper glance at Prompto. 

“Wow, you look sharp, Prompto!” Iris giggled, opening her arms for a hug. Prompto grinned and embraced her, noting her lovely perfume. 

“You look amazing yourself, Iris!” he said, finally releasing her. “I love your dress!” he added as Iris gave a twirl, the swishy, black fabric twisting with her and showing off her small form. “What did you want to show me?” 

Iris clapped her hands together. “Come on in!” she said excitedly, ushering them in. 

She immediately grabbed Prompto’s hand and dragged him to her bedroom. “We’ll just be ten minutes, Ignis! Make yourself comfortable!” she called, Prompto shooting Ignis a helpless look, shrugging in surrender. Ignis chuckled behind his glove. 

Iris motioned towards her vanity and at Prompto’s questioning look, she put her hands on her hips and sighed, a somewhat exasperated smile on her face. 

“I know you said you wanted to look your best for this thing. And trust me, you look ravishing! But you also expressed interest in wearing makeup tonight, and _I_ happen to have an extensive makeup collection. So sit down, and I’m gonna make you even prettier!” 

Prompto blushed, but decided not to argue with his friend. 

A few days earlier, he’d met up with Iris after school and told her about the gala — to which she squealed and clapped her hands together — and asked if she thought it would be too weird if he wore some makeup to the event. She’d said “Of course not, silly!” and asked if he had his own makeup this whole time and just hadn’t tried any of it out. He’d shaken his head no and changed the subject quickly, feeling a little sheepish. It made sense that she was bringing it up now; she must have realized he was clueless about makeup but still wanted to try it out. She knew him well, it seemed. 

He sat down at her vanity, allowing her to work some magic. She wanted to make him prettier? 

_Please do. I’ll take all the help I can get._

It ended up taking closer to twenty minutes, during which Iris called Iggy to help Prompto stay still. He had started to squirm when she worked at his eyes, complaining that it tickled a lot. 

“Hold still, Prompto!” she laughed, and the two of them burst into giggles while Prompto tried to calm himself down, knowing they didn’t have much time to spare before they really had to leave. 

When Iris was finished, she stepped out of the way of the mirror so he could see for himself. 

His mouth hung open slightly as he touched his cheek and turned to each side, making sure he inspected every area of his face in detail. He really had to hand it to Iris. Prompto looked, well… 

He wouldn’t dare himself beautiful, but the makeup _did_ help him out in that department. 

He was still just as pale as he always was, but Iris had used some foundation or powder or _something_ — Prompto really had no idea — to even out his complexion so it was less blotchy and looked rather smooth. She had definitely used a bit of mascara on his eyelashes; they were much longer and fuller, and darker, too — going from light blonde to a deeper color somewhere between blonde and brown. The last touch she had made was a thin line of eyeliner (only on the top lids; Prompto had panicked when she suggested swiping eyeliner across his waterline — he was pretty sure she would have accidentally poked his eye out with that thing! Iris’s complaints about how he poked his own eyeballs all the time when he put his contacts in were lost to Prompto’s frantic protests and nervous laughter). The eyeliner was probably his favorite part, though; it framed his eyes so nicely and made his blue irises look more awake and lively, and the black color made him look and feel more sophisticated. 

Iris had deemed the look “subtle and effortless” — it was fitting for Prompto to wear to a fancy gala without feeling awkward or standing out; it wasn’t dramatic, but just noticeable enough. The combination of his beautiful suit and the makeup upon his face made him feel a little more confident than he usually did. 

It made him feel _pretty_ for once in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers, 
> 
> I'm debating whether or not I should continue this story. I've been feeling very insecure in my writing lately and I'm worried it's affecting this fic. I'm so thankful you guys have come along this far and I don't want to let anyone down, including myself. Hopefully that makes sense. 
> 
> No matter what happens, I thank you ardently for being here. 
> 
> With love,  
> scattered_dream ♥


	15. Chapter 15

The more Prompto looked, the more he could feel Iris pull him back to focus on the slow movements they were making together. It was a dance that, while sweet, felt slightly awkward when paired with the fact that they were just  _good friends_.

Prompto tried to convince himself that’s exactly what he was witnessing when he watched Noctis and Luna from across the room.

It was almost  _painful_  to watch how beautiful they looked together, Noctis moving surprisingly gracefully while Luna appeared ethereal in the way she twirled around, feet light upon the floor, white dress swaying gently with every step. They were both smiling, at peace with one another and joyful at their reunion.

Prompto’s chest ached as he desperately wished  _he_  were the one holding Noctis’s gaze like that. The one moving with him, as completely synchronized and content as he appeared to be with Lunafreya.

He was almost embarrassed that he’d pictured a similar moment between the two of them for days now, leading up to the gala.

He’d imagined Noctis pulling him along (even if Prompto wasn’t a great dancer) while he laughed joyfully, pretending to be embarrassed while actually soaking in the attention. Having Noctis’s eyes completely focused on his and the two of them cracking up at their own awkwardness and maybe even sharing a shy kiss.

Well,  _that_  part he knew would never happen in such a public setting, but he could  _dream_ , right? He could at least  _pretend_ it was a possibility, in his fantasy world where Noctis was dancing with  _him_  instead of Luna. Holding _Prompto_  by the small of his back or his waist, whispering words into  _his_  ear and smiling when he made him flustered with his affectionate compliments.

In a perfect world, they’d be able to kiss in the public eye. Hell, they could just hold hands without causing any stir in the media, and without causing any drama for the royal family.

“Hey,” Iris whispered, pulling Prompto’s attention back to her. She was surprised that he was still dancing, somehow carrying on without looking at his feet or at his partner for what must have been over a minute; his focus had been elsewhere for so long.

She glanced over, following his sight line with her own gaze and felt a pang in her chest for her friend.

She knew that Prompto had fancied Noctis for a long,  _long_ time. It was one of the first things they’d bonded over when they became friends: they’d talk in secret about how cute he was and some of Iris’s favourite memories involved Prompto blushing redder and redder every time Iris said something dirty about Noctis and waggled her eyebrows at him, saying,  _“You know you were thinking the same thing!”_

She’d seen his longing glances at Noctis when he wasn’t looking, noticed how often his gaze drifted towards him even when no words were being exchanged between them. She’d observed his change in demeanor when Noctis entered the room; he was always immediately more cheerful and giddy, but also looked a touch apprehensive with nerves. Iris had watched Prompto perk up when he spotted Noctis walking towards him in the school hallway, noticed the blush that painted his cheeks whenever Noctis touched him — even if it was just a friendly pat on the shoulder or a little nudge in his side.

Iris had been rooting for the two of them ever since she first suspected Prompto’s feelings and even more so when he finally admitted them to her (well, it was more like she’d  _dragged_  the confession out of him, but that was beside the point).

Over time, Prompto and Noctis had become the  _closest_  of friends, their bond so powerful that Iris sometimes felt like a third wheel when the two of them were in the same room with her. She didn’t mind it, though. It was admirable; beautiful and enticing to observe from the sidelines.

One night a year or so ago, Prompto had called her, audibly sniffling into the phone. Iris had calmly asked him what was wrong. He’d asked a question of his own —  _“Can you come over?”_ — followed by the saddest little sob that sounded startlingly loud through the speaker. Iris had dropped her biology homework and called out to her parents that she’d be right back; she had to go help a friend.

When Iris knocked on Prompto’s front door, he swung the door open immediately, his face crumpling as he brought her into a hug. She’d whispered, “Hey, it’s okay… What’s going on?… Love you, Prompto…” until they finally sat down in Prompto’s living room with steaming mugs of hot chocolate and talked it out.

“I  _love_  him, Iris,” he had said. “I love him  _so much_  and I don’t know what to do.”

Iris felt a weight in her stomach as Prompto finally expressed the extent of how much Noctis meant to him, and Iris felt utterly foolish for ever thinking it was just a  _crush_.

Iris had plenty of experience with  _crushes_ : there had been so many cute boys she’d daydreamed about throughout her years in school, some guys on the swimming team and others more academic, some she’d worked on group projects with and others that she’d just stalked with her friends and giggled behind her hand when they looked over at her in the hallway. Crushes usually implied a lot of immature, doe-eyed looks and some occasional phone calls where Iris would slam the phone down as soon as the guy picked up, bursting into laughter and heart racing from the rush. Crushes were brief, only lasting as long as the school year at most, before the next year started and she shared a class with another cutie. The feelings that accompanied these crushes were trivial and fleeting, sometimes fun and sometimes annoying.

But Prompto’s feelings for Noctis? _Infinitely_  more intense, pure, _real_. There were no words for the weight of the love and affection he held for his best friend, no way to describe how much Noctis meant to him. He was  _so far gone_ , that Iris was sure there was  _no way_  he could ever feel that strongly about anyone else.

Iris had felt tears well up in her own eyes that night, listening to the heartfelt words Prompto used to describe Noctis. He smiled tearfully when he recounted some of his favourite moments they’d shared together, and fidgeted with his wristband throughout the entire conversation, glancing down at it every once in a while before tearing his eyes away, almost as if it had burned him.

He’d cried harder when he told her that there was  _no way_  Noctis would ever want to be with him, and that there was  _no way_  it could work even if they shared mutual feelings, due to his being the prince of Lucis.

Iris had rubbed his back gently, trying to soothe Prompto with words that she knew wouldn’t solve anything, couldn’t  _change_  the situation.

She would never forget that night they shared together.

Ever since then, Iris had kept her constant words of encouragement going, reminding Prompto that he was an integral part of Noctis’s life, no matter what they were to each other or how they defined their relationship. She reminded him on multiple accounts that he was an absolute  _catch_  and that if Noctis couldn’t see it, that was  _his_  loss. (However, she’d always followed up with saying she was pretty damn sure Noctis  _did_  feel the same way, and that one day he’d be less of an idiot about it, come to that realization, and actually ask Prompto out.)

Iris could see the pain in Prompto’s eyes as he watched Noctis dance with Luna, and it was painful for  _her_  just to  _watch_  his confidence drop, his longing gaze directed towards Noctis from across the dance floor. She could read how much he wished to be in Lunafreya’s place _,_  in the way his shoulders slumped and his eyebrows scrunched together slightly, the smallest of frowns spreading upon lips that were normally pulled upwards into a bright smile. A frown just didn’t suit his sunny personality.

As Prompto’s light blue eyes shifted from the prince and the oracle back down to Iris, he smiled apologetically. His friend was giving him a knowing look, but it was one that held something else, too — something sad and apparently inescapable tonight — pity.

“Look, I know he’s handsome and everything, but  _I’m_  your date!” Iris said jokingly, a fake grin plastered upon her face. She mentally cringed at how obvious it was that she was trying to lighten the mood.

Prompto sighed, realizing she didn’t even know the half of what was going on. Sometimes he almost forgot that Iris didn’t know about their relationship, and while normally that wouldn’t have bothered him, tonight it did.

He wished he could tell her all about their sticky situation, and then she’d understand why he looked so forlorn. It wasn’t just his crush on Noctis (that much she had known about for years), it was watching his  _boyfriend_  dance with Luna, Noct’s longtime friend and the person everyone thought he would eventually marry.

He couldn’t blame people for thinking they were an item or wanting them to get together. They made a beautiful couple; Luna was endlessly graceful and kind and Noctis was compassionate and strong and  _of course_  they would be lovely together. It just made  _sense_ , didn’t it?

He glanced back one more time, watching Noctis hold Luna’s waist and dip her lowly at just the right time with the orchestra.

“Lady Lunafreya sure looks beautiful,” he heard someone say.

“Look at how Prince Noctis looks at her… I hardly remember what it was like to be young and in love,” his partner muttered somewhat bitterly in reply.

_Young and in love_ … was that not what Prompto and Noctis were?  _Was_ Noctis in love with Prompto?

How could Prompto possibly believe that Noctis felt affection for Prompto on the same level as Prompto did for him? There just couldn’t be a reality in which that were true.

The anxious thoughts Prompto was having were spiraling out of control and accumulating more quickly than it usually took him to fall down that unhealthy line of thought. But he couldn’t help it; he was always stuck inside his own head and he just couldn’t escape those worries, that feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that he was pathetic, that he would never be enough for Noctis and that he was fooling himself for even thinking he had a chance with him. One that would last.

He watched them dance, two people so fair and regal that they fit together in a way that Prompto never could with his beloved prince.

_Is this what it feels like? To be on the outside looking in?_

It didn’t matter how much he wanted their relationship to last, how much he worshipped Noctis and cared about him more than anything in the entire world… it didn’t matter that they’d shared so much together already, just through being  _friends_.

After spending so much time with Noctis recently, with his head in the clouds and permanent smile upon his face, and with the kisses they’d shared and the cuddling they’d done, the sweet exchange of compliments and affection, he must have lost all sense of reality.

Just  _hours_ ago, he had felt like he  _belonged_ by Noct’s side, not just as his best friend but as his boyfriend. It had felt so wonderful to hold his hand and nuzzle his nose and kiss him on the cheek and be wrapped up in his arms that he’d told himself it was where he was supposed to be. It was  _right_.

But now, he couldn’t have felt like more of an outsider. He was gazing longingly into a looking glass at a life that he could never live, a place he could never fill at a luxurious table. He was a jagged piece of a puzzle that didn’t fit into Noctis’s world. At least, not in the way he  _wanted_ to.

Prompto had a sinking feeling in his gut that he couldn’t shake and when he continued to watch Noctis and Luna through his lens of clouded jealousy and insecurity, he’d never felt so  _cold_.

Now that Noctis had a night to share with Luna, he’d be reminded of how beautiful and kind Luna was, how lovely and perfect she would be for him, not just as a partner but as a  _wife_  someday…

And who the hell was  _Prompto_  in comparison to  _Lunafreya_?

Prompto urged himself not to cry. His pride would not be able to recover from that, not in front of all of these dignified people with their polite smiles and the press carrying heavy cameras. He had just a  _smidge_ more dignity than that. Or at least, he liked to think he did.

So he swallowed down a lump in his throat and dragged his eyes away from the prince and the oracle and tried to keep his eyes locked on Iris’s instead, taking a deep breath and smiling at her with some forced effort, trying to remember that he was supposed to be having a nice time.

But as Prompto watched Noctis and Luna move so gracefully together out of the corner of his eye, a singular, world-shattering thought remained with him. It shook him so devastatingly that it felt like the glossy, marble floor had opened up beneath him and he’d fallen down a hole into Eos’s core where he’d never be able to find a way out.

_I don’t belong here_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for encouraging me not to give up on this story. I truly treasure you guys so much ♥


End file.
